Budak Cinta
by Jadenumb
Summary: Wajah sudah cocok sih untuk jadi Sugar Daddy-nya Taehyung. Namun apalah daya, dompet berkata lain. [ KookV ]
1. Chapter 1 : Minggat

.

Budak Cinta

Jeon Jeongguk x Kim Taehyung

[KOOKV]

Rating; Mature

Romance-Hurt/Comfort-Drama

OOC

Jadenumb, 2018

.

* * *

Jeon Jeongguk masih terus saja menatap layar ponsel pintarnya. Berharap ada balasan dari sang kekasih yang sudah ia kencani selama setengah tahun itu. Namanya Kim Taehyung, seseorang yang terlampau lebih tua darinya lima tahun tapi usia mentalnya seperti anak berumur lima tahun.

Jeongguk kelimpungan. Sudah lima hari terhitung semenjak kepergian Taehyung. Tidak ada telepon apalagi pesan masuk. Kepala sudah mengepul karena setiap saat memikirkan keberadaan Taehyung saat ini.

Kejadian "Taehyung Minggat" sebetulnya kerap kali terjadi. Namun baru kali ini dia minggat lebih dari tiga hari. Sikap Taehyung terasa menjadi bengal kian hari. Kerap kali ia pulang ke apartemen dengan aroma alkohol menyengat. Padahal mereka sudah buat perjanjian, dilarang mabuk kalau tidak ada salah satu pihak mendampingi.

Karena Jeongguk mengerti dan tahu betul saat Taehyung mabuk maka ia akan berbuat hal-hal yang tidak senonoh. Sebagai contoh, kejadian ini terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat Jeongguk ditelepon kepolisian daerah setempat akibat Taehyung yang membuka celananya begitu saja menampakkan 'gajah'-nya yang terombang-ambing dihempas angin.

Lantas tak heran orang sekitar memanggil polisi.

Jeongguk menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, melempar ponselnya dengan kesal. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dingin. Menghabiskannya dalam sekali tenggak. Berharap satu gelas air dingin tersebut dapat meredakan emosi dalam hati serta kepalanya.

Jeongguk kembali lagi duduk diatas sofa sambil melirik-lirik kearah ponsel yang kini tergeletak diatas karpet berbulu putih. Kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda kepulangan dari Kim Taehyung.

Dirasa terlalu sunyi, ia menyalakan televisi yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu pun terus menerus menekan remot mengganti kanal saluran televisi. Kesal sekali karena isinya hanyalah sinema pintu tobat atau ekspedisi-ekspedisi horror lainnya.

Yang lebih menyebalkan adalah terdapat iklan kondom dengan berbagai macam merek berhamburan dimana-mana. Mana pula menampilkan adegan yang sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan kondom. Padahal belum juga lewat pukul sepuluh malam. Muka Jeongguk makin cemberut.

 _Ring._

Bunyi notifikasi dari ponsel yang menandakan pesan masuk. Jeongguk langsung menoleh kearah ponselnya. Benar saja, satu pesan masuk. Cepat saja dia mengambil dan membuka kunci di layar ponselnya dengan gesit, sampai dua tiga kali harus mengulang karena jari tangan terpelintir. Setelah di cek ternyata zonk. Ternyata pesan dari operator. Iya dari operator.

"Aku tak butuh pulsamu, bangsat."

Dia kembali duduk terdiam di sofa. Jeongguk kembali menggonta-ganti saluran televisi. Ia semakin cepat menekan tombol pada remot kemudian dengan kesal ia membanting remot itu. Mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Kim Taehyung benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Laki-laki berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun itu lho, yang surainya disemir pirang agak gondrong sedikit, yang sukanya pakai kemeja pamer tulang selangka, yang bokongnya semok menggonggong minta digigit, yang hobi nongkrong bersolek di klub malam dan pakai cangcut berenda.

Bukan tak terpikir lagi oleh Jeongguk untuk mendatangi klub malam tempat biasa Taehyung nongkrong. Nyatanya yang dicari tidak ada pula disana. Ponsel tersambung tapi tidak ada sambungan. Sudah berkali-kali juga menelepon teman dekatnya. Yang terjadi juga mereka semua sudah bersekongkol mendiskriminasi dirinya.

Mungkin sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi kalau ia menunggu, mungkin kekasihnya itu akan pulang. Kalau sudah seperti ini Jeongguk pasti akan selalu mengalah dan meminta maaf walaupun dirinya tidak bersalah. Memang benar terjadi pertengkaran sebelum hal ini terjadi. Jeongguk ingkar janji katanya mau membelikan Taehyung ponsel baru.

Selalu bilang kalimat _'Iya nanti akhir bulan ya_ ' yang akhirnya membuat Taehyung jengkel dan kesal. Tiba-tiba bungkam mulut sendiri dan banting pintu cabut dari apartemen.

Wajah sudah cocok sih untuk jadi Sugar Daddy-nya Taehyung. Namun apalah daya, dompet berkata lain.

Mau diapakan lagi habisnya. Jeongguk selalu mencoba untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhan dan keinginan Taehyung. Mulai dari pindah ke apartemen yang lingkungannya lebih berkelas karena katanya Taehyung tidak mau tinggal di apartemen murahan. Gengsi lontarnya.

Jeongguk sadar betul akan hal ini. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan dia, ia tahu Taehyung bukanlah pemuda biasa-biasa saja. Wajah terpahat bak diukir langsung oleh dewa. Perangainya seronok erotis. Bukan maksudnya Jeongguk hanya memacari Taehyung untuk disetubuhi.

Tapi jujur saja, Jeongguk betul-betul tenggelam di dalam pesona Kim Taehyung. Meski Taehyung itu materialistis. Sukanya om-om atau tante-tante berduit (yang mana saja asal punya dompet tebal).

Tak kuat hidup susah, makanya melacur.

Betul sekali. Taehyung adalah seorang gigolo atau mungkin mantan gigolo yang 'diasuh' oleh Jeongguk. Bukan, Jeongguk bukan muncikari. Diasuh disini dalam artian yang memberi makan, tempat tinggal dan lain sebagainya. Minus kegiatan seks dan sejenisnya.

Jeongguk dan Taehyung adalah sepasang kekasih yang tidak atau belum pernah melakukan seks bahkan berciuman (maksudnya berciuman di bibir) Entahlah mereka pantas atau tidak menyandang status sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Serta niat Jeongguk yang sebetulnya adalah agar Taehyung berhenti untuk menjadi kupu-kupu malam. Meski betul adanya bahwa Taehyung memanglah secantik dan seindah kupu-kupu. Cantik, rapuh, rentan, dan tak suka dikekang.

Jeongguk sendiri hanya bekerja sebagai pegawai di sebuah perusahaan biasa. Selalu pulang telat, gaji mepet, ditambah harus mengurus si cantik Kim Taehyung yang standar hidupnya tinggi. Mau tak mau setiap jam makan siang ia beralasan sedang tidak bernafsu atau sudah makan duluan.

 _Duk duk._

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Jeongguk dari lamunannya. Tubuhnya terperanjat semangat. Apakah yang mengetuk adalah Taehyung? tapi Taehyung tidak pernah mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk rumah. Jeongguk menghela nafas. Kedua bahunya surut karena ekspektasinya tak selalu berujung manis.

Dibukanya pintu tersebut.

Terlihatlah Taehyung yang merengut memonyong-monyongkan bibir ranumnya. Berdiri disebelah, ada seorang pemuda yang agak lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan Taehyung dan dia. Tentu saja tampan dan mungkin berduit dilihat dari cara berpakaiannya.

Seluruh emosi entah itu rasa kesal, bingung, dan lain sebagainya surut setelah melihat kondisi Taehyung-nya baik-baik saja. Atau bisa dibilang lebih dari 'baik-baik' saja.

"Permisi aku minta maaf datang malam-malam begini. Aku ingin mengantarkan Tae pulang.." Jeongguk menarik kedua alisnya. Tidak begitu terkejut sebetulnya. Lantas menaik turunkan kepalanya mengiyakan. Dalam hati mengumpat tentang betapa sok kenalnya pemuda ini dengan Taehyung sampai-sampai bisa memanggil dengan sebutan 'Tae'.

"Ah tidak harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah merepotkan- " Taehyung tiba-tiba memaksa masuk dan menerjang tubuh Jeongguk kasar. Beberapa saat setelahnya terdengar bunyi dentuman pintu yang ditutup kasar.

"Maaf Taehyung memang seperti itu.."

"Ya aku tahu. Omong-omong namaku Bogum. Park Bogum." Pemuda yang menyebut dirinya Bogum itu mengulurkan tangan kearah Jeongguk kemudian dijabat dengan baik olehnya.

"Aku Jeongguk. Jeon Jeongguk." Bogum tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Uh jadi sebetulnya aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu berkaitan dengan Taehyung." Lagi-lagi Jeongguk menarik kedua alisnya.

"Taehyung ingin tinggal bersamaku. Kau ini teman serumahnya kan? Jadi aku harap kau tidak kecewa karena temanmu Taehyung akan pindah besok." Jeongguk tercengung bukan main. Apa-apaan ini? Kekasihnya tiba-tiba pulang diantar lelaki tak dikenal kemudian lelaki itu berkata kalau Taehyung akan tinggal dengan dia?

Jeongguk melengkungkan mulutnya kebawah. Kecewa atas apa yang telah didengarnya. Kecewa karena perkataan tersebut tak keluar langsung dari bibir Taehyung.

"Uh' ya kurasa tidak apa-apa." Bogum mengangguk lagi dan tersenyum. Senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya semakin menambah kegantengan yang telah dimilikinya. Jeongguk sedikit iri. Mungkin banyak iri.

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan kembali. Sampai besok dan selamat malam Jeongguk." Jeongguk menutup pintu, menghela nafas dalam-dalam sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan Taehyung. Disana terlihat Taehyung yang sedang sibuk memasukkan barang-barang miliknya kedalam sebuah koper.

Omong-omong soal tempat tidur, Taehyung yang menjadi raja di ranjang tersebut sedangkan Jeongguk, tidur di bawah pakai matras atau tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Taehyung itu galak. Tidak mau disentuh oleh Jeongguk kecuali dia yang meminta. Dan Jeongguk tidak akan memaksa dalam hal ini.

Jeongguk itu tidak mau menjalin hubungan atas dasar nafsu belaka. Maka dia sudah berjanji kepada diri sendiri untuk tidak menyentuh Taehyung sampai ia dan kekasihnya itu benar-benar yakin bahwa mereka saling suka satu sama lain.

Melihat Taehyung tersenyum manis saja itu sudah cukup buatnya.

Pemuda berumur dua puluh dua tahun itu berjalan mendekati Taehyung yang duduk dilantai sambil melipat-lipat pakaian. Lantas mengulurkan tangan kanannya ingin menyentuh pundak si empu yang terduduk.

"Tae.."

 _Plakk_

Taehyung menepis tangan Jeongguk lagi dengan kasar. Jeongguk kembali menghela nafasnya, mengalah kemudian membuat jalannya keluar dari kamar.

Taehyung masih merengut kesal. Ego meraja lela mengambil alih di dalam tubuhnya.

Jeongguk menunggu duduk di sofa. Terdiam menutup kedua mata memikirkan Taehyung. Taehyung,dan Taehyung. Hanya ada lelaki itu di dalam otaknya. Beberapa menit berlalu, Jeongguk kembali mengintip dari balik pintu. Dilihatnya pemuda itu telah terkapar diatas kasur. Tertidur lelap dengan celana training kedodoran serta kaus putih oblong kebesaran.

Pelan-pelan ia melangkah mendekati sosok manis yang terbaring diatas kasur. Senyum kembali terukir di wajah tampangnya selagi membelai sayang surai pirang yang dimiliki Taehyung. Sayangnya yang dibelai sudah berpindah dimensi ke alam mimpi.

Wajah Taehyung tampak begitu damai dan tenang tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Dadanya terasa sesak dan ngilu memikirkan Taehyung bersama dengan orang lain. Namun apalah daya mungkin memang yang terbaik adalah Taehyung tinggal bersama dengan Bogum, yang terlihat seperti anak atau mungking seorang miliarder itu.

Jeongguk hanya punya cinta dan kasih, namun orang zaman sekarang bilang tidak akan kenyang kalau makan cinta. Begitu pula dengan Taehyung.

"Mungkin selama ini aku telah berbuat jahat padamu. Aku selalu melarangmu untuk melakukan ini dan itu. Aku minta maaf kalau memang aku selalu memarahimu. Tapi ketahuilah bahwa aku benar-benar menyayangimu.."

"Maafkan aku hyung. Maaf aku tak bisa memberikanmu segala yang pantas kau dapatkan. Maaf kalau aku terlalu posesif. Maafkan aku kalau terlalu menyukaimu. Aku berharap kau bisa hidup senang nanti dengan Bogum-Bogum itu _-aish_ sialan coba saja kalau aku bekerja lebih giat lagi lalu sedikit memotong rambutku.." Tangannya masih terus bergerak menyisir untaian lembut Taehyung.

Jeongguk tersenyum kecut. Tahu bahwa yang dikatakan sia-sia toh Taehyung sudah terlelap. Ia mengusap kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kepada kening yang tengah terlelap. Berniat membubuhkan kecupan disana tetapi niat tersebut diurungkan. Lantas berbalik keluar menutup pintu sesunyi mungkin.

Nyatanya seluruh pengakuan tersebut didengar oleh Taehyung. Kalau boleh dibilang hatinya luluh mendengar pengakuan itu. Di dalam hati muncul rasa penyesalan karena telah membuat suatu keputusan tanpa merundingkannya dulu. Tetapi tetap saja. Bukan Taehyung namanya kalau tidak punya rasa gengsi dan ego tinggi.

Cepat-cepat ia hapus pikiran-pikiran tersebut dari kepalanya, menutup kembali kedua kelopak mata lantas mencoba untuk berpindah ke alam mimpi.


	2. Chapter 2 : Musim Gugur

Pindahan Taehyung berjalan lancar sesuai rencana. Pukul sembilan pagi Bogum datang dengan kemeja biru pastel, memasang senyum paling cerah, membantu Taehyung mengangkat barang-barang menuju mobil serta merengkuh pinggang Taehyung saat berpamitan dengan Jeongguk.

Si Jeongguk sang kekasih bayangan hanya bisa diam tertegun menyaksikan Taehyung dan Bogum bergotong royong dengan riang dan canda. Mau ikutan membantu, tetapi wajah Taehyung pasti langsung merengut. Yang ada tangannya ditangkis lagi.

Akhirnya pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu hanya bisa tersenyum asem melambaikan tangan kearah dua sejoli. Yang satunya membalas lambaian tangan sedangkan yang satunya hanya diam masih tak mau membuka mulutnya menatap sepatu mahal yang kemarin baru dibelikan oleh Bogum.

Sekarang Taehyung benar-benar sudah pergi. Jeongguk masih tidak menyangka dirinya tak melakukan usaha apapun untuk menghentikan seseorang yang statusnya tidak jelas itu pergi. Dia takut semakin memperkeruh suasana. Mengerti bahwa Taehyung butuh seseorang yang lebih baik daripada dirinya. Menyadari bahwa ia hanya bisa membuat Taehyung sedih.

Jeongguk selalu berusaha untuk mengerti dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Taehyung. Tetapi Taehyung sendiri selalu ingin dimengerti tetapi tidak pernah mau mengerti. Begitu terus sampai nanti Namjoon tidak lagi menyandang gelar sang dewa perusak.

Sekarang tidak ada lagi pemandangan pemuda manis berambut pirang sedang tengkurap di atas lantai membaca komik sambil mengunyah camilan. Tidak ada lagi pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil yang selalu terjadi hampir setiap hari. Tidak ada lagi celana dalam berenda yang terselip di dalam tong pakaian kotor. Tidak ada lagi Taehyung yang manja _ndusel-ndusel_ minta dikeloni.

Semuanya telah berakhir sampai disini, mungkin saja.

.

Budak Cinta

Jeon Jeongguk x Kim Taehyung

[KOOKV]

Chapter 2 :

Musim Gugur

Jadenumb, 2018

.

Musim gugur telah tiba. Itu tandanya sudah hampir satu bulan Jeongguk dan Taehyung tidak berkomunikasi sama sekali. Jeongguk sendiri kini telah kembali pindah ke apartemennya yang dulu ia tempati. Sehubung tidak ada alasan lagi untuk membayar uang sewa karena Taehyung sudah pergi.

Kini hidupnya terasa begitu monoton. Bangun pukul enam pagi-bebenah diri-beli sarapan di _Lawson_ dekat rumah-kerja kemudian pulang ke rumah. Begitu saja berulang-ulang.

"Hei tukang bengong, sedang apa sendirian begini di pinggir danau? Biasanya kalau hari libur seperti ini kau berada di _gym_." Jeongguk menoleh dengan tatapan tak tertarik. Si Hoseok rekan kerja sekaligus teman semasa kuliah datang dengan suaranya yang nyaring kemudian merangkul Jeongguk yang terduduk diam diatas rumput hijau.

"Hei hei ada apa ini, apa yang terjadi denganmu adikku yang paling keren sejagat raya ini?" Jeongguk masih diam menyibukkan dirinya dengan melempar bebatuan kerikil ke dalam danau.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hyung.." Jeongguk berdiri setelah melempar kerikil terakhir yang ada di genggamannya. Kemudian berjalan menghiraukan Hoseok yang masih menatap kebingungan atas perilaku anehnya belakangan ini.

"Apa.. apa jangan-jangan kau sudah putus dengan Taehyung?!" Hoseok berteriak tergelak sambil melangkah mengekori Jeongguk dari belakang. Jeongguk langsung diam membatu menghentikan langkahnya.

Hoseok kembali merangkul Jeongguk yang terdiam di tempat. Sambil berpura-pura mengusap matanya yang tak berair. Kemudian menoleh mengintip wajah Jeongguk.

"Haah,aku hanya bercand- astaga apa benaran sudah putus?"

Kini ia tutup rapat-rapat mulutnya setelah mendapati Jeongguk yang tengah beruraian air mata.

Jeongguk dan Hoseok sekarang berjalan menuju sebuah warung barbekyu yang terletak tak jauh dari taman kota. Dengan Hoseok yang senantiasa merangkul bahu Jeongguk sebagai tanda bentuk simpati atas apa yang telah terjadi. Yang lebih muda dua tahun itu sesekali mengeluarkan suara sesenggukan atau mengucek-ucek kedua belah mata. Hoseok semakin iba.

Hanya perlu berjalan sepuluh menit kurang untuk menuju ke warung. Sesampainya disana mereka berdua diberi sambutan hangat oleh sang pemilik yang memang telah sengaja mengundang keduanya untuk acara traktiran. Kim Seokjin namanya. Seseorang yang paling berumur diantara yang lain dan tengah menjalankan bisnis bakar-bakaran ini dengan tunangannya Kim Namjoon.

Saat ini warung memang sengaja ditutup lebih awal. Karena Seokjin yang sudah mengirimkan undangan kepada teman-teman terdekat untuk merayakan hari jadinya yang ke tiga dengan Namjoon. Mengadakan pesta barbekyu kecil-kecilan menggunakan stok daging dagangannya. Tak apalah pikirnya, hitung-hitung bersedekah memberi makan fakir dan miskin.

Warung barbekyu kepunyaan Seokjin memang tak begitu besar. Hanya terdiri dari meja-meja rendah berbahan kayu dan bantalan bokong beragam warna. Pemanggang yang terdapat di pusat setiap meja serta pipa penghisap asap yang pula terletak tepat diatas pemanggang.

Arsitektur dibuat setradisional mungkin dengan hampir seluruh ornamennya terbuat dari kayu. Memunculkan rasa nyaman serta hangat yang membuat pengunjung betah berlama-lama membunuh waktu (dan uang) disini.

"Ya ampun Jeongguk.. lihatlah pipimu. Kau kurus sekali.. Apa kau di- _bully_ lagi karena gendut?!" Perkataan Seokjin disambut gelak tawa oleh yang lain. Sambil mencubiti pipi Jeongguk yang memang tidak begitu padat lagi, Seokjin memasang wajah cemas layaknya seorang ibu-ibu yang baru bertemu dengan anaknya yang merantau dari desa ke kota.

Yang berpikiran anaknya tak punya bahan makanan cukup lantas mengirimkan satu kardus penuh mi instan daripada memilih asupan yang lebih bergizi tak cuma asal kenyang saja.

Omong-omong Seokjin dan Jeongguk memang sudah kenal sejak masih kecil. Dulu bertetanggaan dan juga kedua ibunya adalah teman satu arisan. Jadi mau tak mau keduanya memang harus berteman dengan baik. Pula dahulu Seokjin adalah sosok figur pahlawan super bagi Jeongguk. Karena setiap Jeongguk diejek atau di- _bully_ , Seokjin selalu datang untuk menghajar para pelaku dan melindungi si gempal Jeongguk dari ejekan maupun tindakan kekerasan lainnya.

Jeongguk sejak TK memang pernah jadi korban ejekan oleh teman-teman lain. Karena dahulu Jeongguk punya tubuh pendek, gemuk berpipi tembam. Sering diejek karena larinya lamban, gemar memakan kembang gula dan manisan lainnya. Ketika SMP-pun begitu. Masih terus dihujat karena tidak pandai berolahraga dan selalu disoraki terlalu keberatan pipi dan perut sehingga tak mampu mengangkat kaki.

Lain hal ketika memasuki masa sekolah menengah atas. Selama libur masa transisi dari menengah pertama ke menengah atas, Jeongguk mulai mengenal sebuah tempat yang bernama gimnasium dan olahraga tinju. Mari sama-sama katakan selamat tinggal untuk si kelinci obesitas dan selamat datang kelinci ganteng dengan tubuh kekar nan kokoh.

"Paling-paling juga dia sedang patah hati sehabis putus dengan Taehyung." Yoongi dengan santai memasukkan potongan daging bersamaan dengan satu sendok penuh nasi putih ke dalam mulutnya. Mendapatkan teguran berupa cubitan di pipi oleh Jimin yang tengah duduk berdempetan dengannya.

"Aduh- kenapa sih?! Lagipula patah hati dan putus cinta itu adalah hal biasa. Apalagi saat masih muda begini. Kau tahu Jeongguk? ada orang yang lebih pantas mendapatkan cintamu ketimbang si Taehyung itu." Lontarnya kembali menyuap nasi kedalam mulut.

"Manusia matre seperti dia hanya akan mementingkan diri sendiri. Tidak akan melirik apalagi menghargai kecuali dompetmu terisi oleh lembaran kertas hijau. Gengsi saja tinggi apalagi egonya, selangit."

"Jangan terlalu naif, kau hidup di dunia itu harus dibubuhi sedikit kelicikan agar bisa bertahan hidup. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih daripadanya.." Yoongi dengan jujur melontarkan pernyataan yang membuat Jeongguk semakin berkecil hati. Laki-laki berkulit pucat tersebut merangkul Jeongguk yang semakin tertunduk dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Yah meski terdengar begitu jahat, perkataan hyung ada benarnya juga sih.. aku yakin setelah ini kau akan dapat yang lebih baik daripada Taehyung, Gukkie.. " Jimin ikut menimpali sambil menyodorkan segelas _soju_ kearah Jeongguk. Jeongguk tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk kemudian menenggak cepat gelas tersebut.

"Baiklah karena Namjoon-ku sudah datang, mari kita mulai saja acaranya!" Sorak Seokjin sambil merangkul pundak tunangannya yang baru saja tiba.

Malam ini Jeongguk berhasil melupakan sejenak seluruh beban pikirannya.

Termasuk rasa rindunya kepada Taehyung.

.

* * *

"Jeongguk buka.. ini Tae-hyung.." Taehyung sesenggukkan berulang kali menyebut nama tersebut sambil mengetuk pintu solid berwarna hitam. Namun yang dituju pun tentu saja tak kunjung menjawab.

"Gukkie maaf.. aku mau pulang.." Mendengar tidak ada jawaban dari seberang pintu, Taehyung berjalan melangkah menuju _lift_. Berniat menyamperi resepsionis di bawah untuk meminta kartu cadangan pembuka pintu.

Setibanya disana si wanita penjaga meja berkata bahwa unit dengan nomor 1092 sudah dikosongkan berikut dengan penyewanya. Taehyung tercengung. Kemudian mengucap terima kasih dan pergi menjauh dari meja resepsionis selagi membuka ponsel mencari nomor telepon Jeongguk.

Tentu saja nomor telepon Jeongguk tidak ada di ponsel baru Taehyung. Yang lagi-lagi merupakan pemberian Bogum. Taehyung mengumpat kesal dengan suara rendahnya. Seolah suara sesenggukan yang tadi menangis di depan pintu apartemen bukanlah dia.

Taehyung tak putus asa sampai disitu saja. Sekarang, ia tengah berada di dalam bus menuju kantor tempat Jeongguk bekerja. Dengan hanya menggunakan jaket abu-abu kebesaran serta celana training yang sama besar ukurannya dan sandal jepit oranye, pemuda berwajah manis itu menunggu Jeongguk di halte bus. Tahu bahwa Jeongguk selalu menaiki bus setiap pulang dan pergi ke kantor.

Langit sudah bertransformasi menjadi merah jingga. Sudah saatnya para pekerja pulang kembali kepada sanak famili. Taehyung tertegun menatap sibuknya jalanan sore hari ini. Jalan raya yang dilewati berbagai macam kendaraan mulai dari roda dua sampai roda empat. Dalam hati sibuk menghitung berapa jumlah kendaraan yang lewat dalam beberapa jam terakhir.

Orang-orang berdasi sedikit demi sedikit menghampiri halte menanti bus jurusan masing-masing tiba. Tak sedikit pula yang jelalatan melirik-lirik kearah Taehyung. Ia memilih untuk tak ambil pusing, sudah biasa ditatap seperti itu. Lantas mengangkat bokongnya berjalan mendekati kantor tempat Jeongguk bekerja.

Sekian lama menunggu akhirnya yang ditunggu datang. Sangat mudah dikenali karena paling menonjol di antara puluhan orang yang tengah berjalan.

Dengan seragam kerja seperti biasa, kemeja putih polos dimasukkan dan tak dikancing satu tanpa dasi, celana hitam dengan gesper melekat serta sepatu hitam pantofel yang sudah berusia dua tahun tersebut. Jangan lupakan rambut gelapnya yang disisir kebelakang (yang mana wujudnya sudah tak serapih tadi pagi) serta anting bulat besi dengan tindikan di kedua cuping telinga.

Jeongguk itu _panas_ dan mempesona. Seluruh orang di kantor tahu tentang keberadaan fakta itu.

Kedua manik Jeongguk terhenti ketika menangkap suatu sosok. Sosok itu ialah Taehyung yang tengah berdiri di dekat pohon terperangah menatap dirinya sambil meremat pinggiran jaketnya.

"Tae..?"

Suara lembut itu menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunannya.

* * *

Haii semuaaa,

Sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan terima kasiih untuk yang sudah mereview cerita inii

 **JSBTS** **:** _Siap aku usahakan yaa untuk lebih manjangin ceritanyaa heheh~_ **Btxsvga** **:** _Awee terima kasiih aku usahakan cepat update yaa (love)_ **chimiesry** : _HEHEHE untuk sekarang Jk-nya jadi sobat misqueen dulu yaah.._ **hoxeoqie** **:** _Aww terima kasiih (love) wehehe aku juga suka Jk yang naif seperti ini_

 **Baby Jiminie** **:** _Memang! Namanya juga tetet tidak tahu diuntung.._ _ **.**_

Saya senang sekalii dapat respon positif dari teman-teman yang sudah mereview.. terima kasih banyaak (love) (love)

Juga yang sudah memfavorite, follow atau sekedar membaca juga terima kasiih,

kolom review selalu terbuka untuk memberi komentar dan kritik saraann

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaa (love)


	3. Chapter 3 : Hopeless Romantic

"Tae..?" Suara lembut itu menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunannya.

' _Tahan Tae, kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini!'_

"J-Jeongguk.. maaf aku mau pulang.." Taehyung memandang kedua ujung kaki. Tidak berani membalas tatapan Jeongguk. Terasa langkahan kaki di hadapan, tanda Jeongguk berjalan semakin mendekati Taehyung.

"Astaga hyung.. apa hyung tidak pakai kaos atau dalaman lagi? Sekarang sudah musim gugur, kenapa hanya pakai jaket setipis ini dan sandal jepit.." Jeongguk memakaikan Taehyung jas hitam kepunyaannya.

"Aku antar pulang ya?" Taehyung mendongak. Mendapati Jeongguk yang tersenyum manis dan kantung mata yang menghitam. Lantas ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Aroma parfum maskulin Jeongguk kembali merasuk ke dalam indera penciuman Taehyung.

"Aku mau ikut pulang dengan Jeongguk. Aku tidak mau dengan Bogum lagi.." Taehyung mulai merasakan perih di kedua belah mata. Jeongguk menaikkan kedua alisnya. Lantas tanpa ba-bi-bu ia mengenggam tangan sang lelaki manis, sedikit berlari menuju halte karena bus jurusannya telah tiba.

Naik ke atas bus, ternyata seluruh kursi telah dihuni. Terpaksa keduanya harus berdiri menggantung.

Jeongguk menatap Taehyung yang tengah menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengusap mata yang tak henti mengeluarkan air. Reflek dirinya merengkuh punggung lelaki berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu, mendekapnya erat ke dalam pelukan. Taehyung sendiri otomatis menempatkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Jeongguk dan menempatkan wajah di curuk lehernya. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan sekitar yang menatap jijik atau aneh.

Keduanya bertahan di posisi tersebut sampai di halte pemberhentian. Kemudian Jeongguk menggandeng tangan Taehyung dari menuruni tangga bus sampai ke depan apartemen kecil yang kini di tempatinya. Taehyung berterima kasih pada dirinya yang lalu karena telah mengambil langkah yang tepat, yaitu masuk ekskul teater semasa SMA dulu.

Taehyung itu gemar bermain peran sejak dulu. Terbukti sampai sekarang dirinya suka berlagak memelas mencari perhatian di hadapan Jeongguk. Dan tentu saja, Jeongguk selalu percaya apapun yang dikatakan atau dilakukan oleh Taehyung. Berkali-kali ditipu, namun tetap saja mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Meski sadar betul bahwa Taehyung itu suka berbohong, Jeongguk tak pernah sedikitpun berpikiran untuk meninggalkan Taehyung ataupun berhenti mencintainya.

Separah itu memang perasaan yang dimiliki Jeongguk untuk Taehyung.

Cinta yang penuh akan harap dan angan. Cinta yang tak mengenal harga diri dan luka.

Cinta satu arah.

.

Budak Cinta

Jeon Jeongguk x Kim Taehyung

[KOOKV]

Chapter 3 :

 _Hopeless Romantic_

Selamat membaca^^

.

* * *

Jeongguk berbalik wajah.

Taehyung kembali memasang wajah aslinya. Raut wajah jutek dan lirikan sinis yang selalu ia berikan kepada siapa saja yang berani menatap dia dengan Jeongguk yang bergandeng tangan. Kini Taehyung kembali merasa tak nyaman dengan lingkungan sekitar.

Tentu saja, primadona distrik merah ibukota mana sudi menginjakkan kaki di lingkungan setengah kumuh begini. Lebih baik kerja lembur bagai kuda dengan _Client_ sampai teler daripada harus bermalam di sini.

Jeongguk merogoh kantong celana hitamnya mencari kunci apartemen kemudian membuka pintu, masih dengan sebelah tangan yang mengenggam tangan lentik Taehyung.

Pintu terbuka. Jeongguk mempersilakan lelaki manis tersebut masuk terlebih dahulu.

Sampai di depan pintu, keduanya disambut oleh penampakan sepasang sepatu pantofel hitam tertata rapi di sana.

"Oh! Jeongguk? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya seorang wanita yang melongokkan kepalanya. Rambutnya hitam sebahu, dengan perawakan kecil dan kulit putih susu. Wajahnya tak kalah saing dengan Taehyung.

Wanita tersebut menelan kembali kata-katanya setelah melihat seorang pria bersurai pirang yang terlihat seperti berumur dua puluh tahunan tersebut. Terlebih lagi tangannya digandeng oleh Jeongguk. Ia jadi semakin yakin tentang keberadaan siapa orang ini sebetulnya.

"Uhm, Taehyung perkenalkan ini Ji Eun Noona. Dia kakak kelasku semasa SMP dulu. Kami sudah kenal dekat sejak kecil dan kamarnya tak jauh juga dari sini." Taehyung mengangguk setengah hati. Menatap balik Ji Eun dengan garang dan menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia tak suka dengan keberadaannya. Namun Ji Eun tetap tersenyum ke arah kedua pasangan ini.

"Noona ini Taehyung dia ini.."

"Kekasihnya. Aku pacarnya Jeongguk." Jeongguk merekah. Ternyata. Selama ini. Taehyung masih menganggapnya sebagai seorang kekasih.

Ji Eun tersenyum mengangguk. Lantas kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda yaitu memasak makan malam.

Taehyung melepas sandal dengan asal sambil menjatuhkan jas hitam kepunyaan Jeongguk tak kalah sembarang. Jeongguk dengan telaten sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Taehyung yang asal-asalan seperti ini.

Apartemen ini merupakan apartemen sepetak dengan dapur,kamar tidur,ruang makan,ruang tamu tergabung mennjadi satu ruangan tanpa sekat. Hanya kamar mandi yang memiliki ruangan khusus. Tetapi tetap kamar ini dilengkapi balkon pribadi dan kipas angin yang menggantung di plafon rumah. Yang pula menjadi rumah yang pernah ia tinggali dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Taehyung.

Sekarang Taehyung tengah duduk bersila di lantai kayu beralaskan dengan bantal tepos. Untung saja bokongnya sintal. Sehingga tak terasa begitu pegal ketika berlama-lama duduk di sana. Berlagak menyilangkan kedua tangan seperti tuan tanah yang sedang menunggu jamuan makan disiapkan oleh para budak sewaannya.

Lain hal dengan Jeongguk. Anak itu tengah tersipu malu atas pernyataan yang telah dilontarkan Taehyung sebelumnya. Dalam hati, sibuk memikirkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang akan dilakukannya esok hari bersama dengan Taehyung. Taehyung mengernyit menatap Jeongguk aneh.

Akhirnya wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun tersebut selesai membuat santapan malam. Namun bahan-bahan yang dibeli memang hanya untuk dua porsi makanan. Lantas, dia menata dan menaruhnya tepat di hadapan Jeongguk dan dirinya.

Menyadari akan hal ini, Jeongguk mendorong semangkuk nasi, sup dan sepiring ikan ke hadapan Taehyung. Wajah Taehyung yang semula merengut kembali cerah. Ia mengangguk singkat. Memang ini yang seharusnya dilakukan sedari tadi.

Cepat saja lelaki itu melahap makan malamnya dengan lahap. Jeongguk hanya tersenyum menatap wajah manis sang kekasih. Baginya, melihat Taehyung makan dengan lahap begini sudah cukup untuk membuat perutnya kenyang.

Ji Eun tentu saja tak suka. Dia mendorong porsi makanannya ke hadapan Jeongguk. Menyuruh adik laki-lakinya tersebut untuk makan.

"Tidak usah noona.. perutku sudah kenyang. Sebelum pulang aku sudah makan dulu tadi.." Jeongguk menolak dengan lembut.

"Hei, aku tahu kau itu tukang bohong kalau soal makanan begini. Sudahlah kita makan bersama saja, aku tak keberatan."

Taehyung melihat kedua kakak beradik yang tengah bertengkar ini dengan tatapan bosan sambil mengunyah. Lagipula siapa pula yang mau berbagi makanan dengan seseorang, sedangkan kau sendiri kelaparan setengah hidup sedari tadi? Begitu pikirnya dalam benak.

Tak kuat berargumen, Jeongguk mengalah dan berakhir makan bersama dengan Ji Eun. Wanita manis itu tersenyum sambil menyuapi Jeongguk dengan nasi. Jeongguk tersenyum mengalah.

Di seberang, seorang pemuda bersemir pirang menatap sinis tak suka. Kalau begini caranya, sudah saatnya ia berbuat onar dan cari perhatian. Taehyung mengobservasi sekitar, senyum licik terlipat di wajah manisnya.

"Tae?" Taehyung sengaja menumpahkan sup dan membasahi celana trainingnya. Jeongguk lekas bergerak dari tempatnya semula sampai tak sengaja membenturkan dengkul kaki kepada meja kayu hanya untuk mendatangi Taehyung yang berada di seberangnya.

"Uh- Jeongguk.. panas.." Jeongguk menatap Taehyung benar-benar khawatir. Padahal hanya semangkuk sup yang tumpah kemudian membasahi bagian pahanya. Jeongguk menarik lengan Taehyung pelan dan mengangkatnya. Taehyung menurut masih dengan wajah memelas setengah ingin menangis. Tentu membuat Jeongguk tak tega.

"Jangan menangis.." Jeongguk membelai lembut surai pirangnya. Taehyung memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk memeluk pemuda tersebut dengan erat. Sembari menaruh wajah di sisi kanan lehernya, Jeongguk merengkuh tak kalah erat. Taehyung menjulurkan lidah mengejek. Ji Eun menggelengkan kepala. Tak tahu ternyata anak ini sebegini nakalnya.

Dalam kepala berpikir dan bertanya-tanya, kenapa adiknya yang rupawan ini bisa kepincut dengan lelaki badung seperti ini.

"Kita ganti baju sekarang ya?" Jeongguk bertanya dengan intonasi lembut sekali. Intonasi nada khusus yang hanya akan terlontar secara otomatis ketika berbicara dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung menggeleng sok manis. Masih berperilaku manja.

"Malu.."

"Hm? Malu kenapa?" Jeongguk bertanya bingung.

"Ada Ji Eun.."

"Kita bisa ganti baju di kamar mandi.."

Taehyung menggeleng lagi. Menghilangkan wajahnya pada curuk leher Jeongguk. Jeongguk menghela nafas menengokkan kepala, menatap Ji Eun dengan tatapan maaf. Ji Eun memanglah seorang wanita yang sangat pengertian, tanpa bicara apa –apa sudah mengerti akan situasi yang terjadi.

Untungnya piring-piring makanan sudah kosong melompong. Wanita manis itu lantas berdiri membereskan piring-piring tersebut dan menaruhnya pada wastafel di dapur.

"Maaf noona.." ucap Jeongguk pelan ketika melihat Ji Eun memasang kembali sepatu pantofel kesayangannya tersebut. Ucapannya dibalas senyum dan anggukan mengerti. Tak lupa memberi sinyal untuk memberinya kabar nanti. Jeongguk mengangguk dan memberi senyum maaf sekali lagi.

Brakk

Pintu telah dibuka dan ditutup kembali.

Sesaat setelah suara tersebut terdengar, Taehyung menarik dirinya dari dekapan. Anak itu kemudian melangkah mendekati lemari, membuka kemudian mengambil sebuah kaus putih selutut kepunyaan Jeongguk. Setelah itu, dia memeloroti celana training yang dikenakan. Yang pula menampakkan celana dalam berenda berwarna hitam membungkus kemaluan sampai bokong semoknya.

Jeongguk memerah, memalingkan wajah dengan cepat menyudahi kegiatannya 'mengintip' Taehyung yang tengah mengganti baju. Ia memilih untuk melangkah menuju wastafel untuk mencuci piring. Taehyung diam-diam memerhatikan gerak-gerik Jeongguk lewat refleksi kaca yang menempel pada lemari.

Agak kecewa sebetulnya karena Jeongguk tak melirik tubuhnya sedikit pun. Melihat sih, walau hanya bertahan selama tiga detik. Padahal dia memang sengaja mengusir Ji Eun agar dapat merayu pemuda itu dengan cara memperlihatkan bagian tubuh krusialnya.

Namun nahas, Jeongguk ternyata menghormati dirinya lebih dari yang ia tahu. Walau notabene sama-sama berjenis kelamin laki-laki, dia tetap menjaga pandangannya agar Taehyung tetap merasa nyaman. Padahal Taehyung berpikir bahwa Jeongguk akan tergiur dan mencoba untuk menggerepe-grepe tubuhnya.

Usahanya tak berhenti sampai disitu saja untuk menguji 'batas ketahanan' Jeongguk.

Sudah lima belas menit Taehyung menunggu di kasur ukuran _single,_ berbaring sambil bermain ponsel dengan sengaja kembali menampakkan model celana dalam kesenangannya tersebut.

Akhirnya Jeongguk selesai mencuci. Laki-laki tersebut melangkah menuju lemari dan mengambil kaus oblong berwarna putih dan _sweatpants_ dari dalamnya. Setelahnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian.

Taehyung melirik punggung Jeongguk yang sudah menghilang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Ia menghela nafas. Tak mengira ternyata Jeongguk itu sebegini kebalnya. Walau sudah dipancing dengan berbagai cara pun, tetap saja kedua manik obsidiannya tak pernah melirik ke lain tempat selain wajahnya. Sekarang Taehyung percaya bahwa Jeongguk itu betul-betul menghormati dirinya melebihi apapun.

Jeongguk keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah yang lembab sehabis membasuh muka. Pemuda itu berjalan mengambil laptop yang terletak diatas meja kerja. Kemudian mulai kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan yang belum usai.

Taehyung berbaring miring menghadap Jeongguk yang tengah memasang wajah serius menatap layar. Mulutnya gatal ingin berbicara.

"Jeongguk.." Panggil Taehyung sambil terus menatapi wajah Jeongguk yang kelewat rupawan tersebut.

"Ya hyung?"

"Apa kau tidak penasaran kenapa aku tak mau tinggal lagi dengan Bogum?"

Jeongguk mendongak dari layar, lagi tersenyum.

"Tak apa jika hyung tidak mau cerita.. aku tak akan memaksa."

Taehyung mendengus. Kecewa terhadap jawaban yang didapat.

"Kau sangatlah tidak seru Jeongguk."

"Biar saja.." Jeongguk menghela nafas masih tersenyum kemudian kembali bekerja.

Waktu terus berjalan. Kini sudah pukul dua belas malam dan Taehyung masih bermain ponsel. Lampu kamar telah dimatikan. Yang menjadi sumber cahaya hanya tiga. Yaitu pancaran layar sinar laptop, ponsel dan rembulan.

Sang lelaki manis kembali melirik 'kekasihnya'. Ekspresi wajah masih datar sedatar tembok, kedua matanya masih terpaku pada sebuah layar berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut. Suara ketikan terus terdengar sedari tadi.

Taehyung menenggak ludah lamat-lamat. Tak bisa membohongi diri sendiri bahwa memang betul Jeongguk ini gantengnya kelewatan. Rahang tajam,kedua mata besar dan bulat,bibir merah merona sertakan pula tubuh atletis kokoh kepunyaannya yang membuat laki-laki maupun perempuan tergiur tak karuan.

Entahlah, Taehyung masih tidak tahu dan ragu akan perasaannya terhadap Jeongguk. Laki-laki ini muncul begitu saja secara tiba-tiba di kehidupannya. Terkadang hatinya berdegup kencang ketika Jeongguk mencium kening ataupun melakukan tindakan kontak fisik lainnya. Namun hanya itu yang ia rasakan. Tidak lebih dari hanya perasaan sesaat. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Taehyung tahu Jeongguk mencintainya dengan tulus. Tahu bahwa yang dicari Jeongguk bukanlah sebatas kesenangan hasrat seksual saja. Bahwa Jeongguk tak menyukai Taehyung hanya untuk mengeksploitasi tubuhnya secara cuma-cuma ataupun hanya untuk dijadikan sebagai _'tempat pembuangan'_ saja.

Taehyung tahu mengenai itu semua. Bahkan tanpa diberi tahu pun, Taehyung sudah tahu.

Karena netra dan tindakan berbicara lebih keras dari apapun.

Karena cinta itu tak perlu berkoar-koar berteriak minta pengakuan. Cinta itu tulus tak pandang bulu. Siapa saja berhak dicintai maupun mencintai.

Sayangnya Taehyung tak merasa begitu.

Taehyung sedari awal sudah tahu diri, merasa tak pantas mendapatkan seorang kekasih setulus Jeongguk. Namun apa salahnya mencoba? Karena kata orang, cinta itu tumbuh karena terbiasa. Apa benar begitu? Oleh karena itu, Taehyung bermaksud untuk menguji kebenaran atas pernyataan tersebut.

Kita berdoa saja agar Taehyung tak kena batunya akibat ragu atas perasaannya sendiri.

"Jeongguk." Panggilnya untuk kedua kali.

"Ya hyung?"

"M-mau cium.." Jeongguk mendongak lagi. Tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangkat bokongnya dari lantai. Berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat Taehyung terbaring telentang dengan selimut menutupi sampai ke dada. Hanya kepala pirang dan wajah manisnya saja yang tampak.

Jeongguk duduk di tepi ranjang. Membelai suraian halus nan harum milik Taehyung. Setelah itu merendahkan diri sambil menyingkirkan poni, perlahan mengecup kening pujaan hatinya tersebut.

"Selamat tidur manisku.."

Jantung Taehyung berdetak dengan detakan tak semestinya untuk kesekian kalinya.

* * *

Haloo semuaa,

Terima kasih sudah memberi favs, review dan follow cerita inii. dan terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah menunggu atau sekadar membaca (love) (love)

seperti biasaa ternyata saya memang lebih nyaman menulis dengan chapter pendek2 seperti inii.. tetapi akan saya usahakan lagi untuk menulis lebih panjang lagi hehe~

sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnyaa..

 **cookie:** _HEHEHEHEH habisnya aku juga suka nulis tae yg badung beginii. Siaap aku usahakan lebih panjang lagi yaa, terima kasiih~_ **ELF Japan** **:** _Waduu betul nii semua yang aku tulis disini hanya fiksi sajaa jangan sampai terbawa jadi benci sama tetet TT_TT nanti kena marah sama jk loh.. WKWKWK_ **Aulia Kooktae** **:** _Waah selamat datang lagii dan terima kasih sudah memilih ff ini untuk pertama dibaca hehee~_ **Y BigProb** **:** _Kita doakan saja agar tae cepat insyaf ke pelukan jk.._ **fiteuriya** **:** _hehehee sekali-kali kita buat jk menderita karena perasaannya sendiri.._ **bulanagustus** _: walau nyebelin begitu tetep gemesin kan si tetet ini~_ **JSBTS** **:** _masih lanjut doong maaf sekali karena update-nya sering telaat TT-TT terima kasiih atas dukungannya dan terima kasih sudah mau menunggu! (love)_ **jayyhope** **:** _Wehehee tentu tae akan insyaf nantii.. tetapi untuk sekarang masih jadi anak nakal-nya jk dulu.._

 _._

 _ **Terima kasih atas reviewnyaa :D**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Haus Atensi

Malam ke lima belas bulan Agustus. Taehyung masih bobok cantik di atas ranjang sehabis begadang keasyikan bermain Nintendo. Setelah jarum jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, akhirnya si tuan putri kembali dari alam mimpi. Sambil menggaruk-garuk perut, lelaki itu pergi ke kamar mandi setengah sadar.

Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi setelah dua puluh menit berlalu dengan handuk yang melekat dari bagian dada sampai paha bagian atas. Kemudian ia berjalan dan membuka lemari putih tempat pakaiannya tersimpan. Omong-omong, beberapa hari yang lalu, seluruh pakaian Taehyung yang ada di kediaman Bogum telah dikirim ke sini. Jadilah Taehyung mendapatkan kembali pakaian-pakaian mini dan celana-celana dalamnya. Tak lupa kotak rias juga telah kembali ke tangannya.

Oleh karenanya, Taehyung bermaksud kembali mangkal di klub bersama teman-teman sejenisnya malam ini.

Sehubung koleksi baru merek pakaian desainer terkenal baru rilis pula, baginya inilah saat yang tepat untuk kembali bekerja dan meraup untung besar.

Taehyung itu primadona distrik merah ibukota. Jadi dambaan setiap lelaki sampai hidung belang. Namun sayang sekali, Taehyung itu berharga fantastis. Sekali masuk bisa sampai 10 hingga 15 juta. Itu belum termasuk bonus dan barang-barang pemberian para klien. Jangan tanya lagi kenapa Taehyung betah menjajakan diri. Yang jelas, Taehyung itu bukan lelaki murahan seperti kata orang.

Hari ini Taehyung pilih pakai atasan berwarna putih dengan modelan _Shoulder Bell_ menampakkan seperempat lengan mulus dan tulang selangka. _Skinny Jeans_ ikut turut serta membentuk paha dan bokong semoknya. Tak lupa ia pamerkan kalung permata hijau dan anting emas putih di cuping telinga kirinya. (kira-kira setelan pakaian seperti yang pernah Taehyung pakai saat ke acara SBS Taipei)

Selanjutnya, lelaki manis itu mengambil alat-alat rias kemudian mulai mempoles wajahnya. Taehyung hanya pakai _eyeshadow_ dan pewarna pipi. Sengaja agar tak terlihat terlalu mencolok. Lagipula Taehyung memang sudah manis tanpa polesan apapun lagi.

Jadilah Tehyung sekarang berdiri di depan kaca lengkap dengan atribut siap berburu dan menjajakan diri kepada om-om berduit _._

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

Memperlihatkan Jeongguk dengan rambut dan pakaian setengah rapih. Maklum habis berdesak-desakkan naik bus saat jam pulang kantor.

"Aku pula..ng?"

Jeongguk terperangah. Melongo menatap kekasih manisnya yang tengah sibuk bersolek di depan kaca. Taehyung menoleh lantas kembali lanjut merias wajahnya.

Pulang kerja bukannya disambut oleh kecupan manis di pipi malahan dihadapkan oleh kekasihnya sedang yang sibuk bersolek.

"Tae mau pergi kemana malam-malam begini?" Jeongguk menaruh barang-barangnya di sebelah lemari. Membuka dan menyelampirkan jas hitamnya pada kursi meja belajar.

"Mau pergi ke klub." Tukas Taehyung sambil membuka sebuah pewarna sekaligus pelembab bibir warna merah muda natural. Kemudian memakaikan pada bibir ranum kebanggaannya tersebut. Sesudah itu, Taehyung berdiri berbalik menghadap Jeongguk. Sengaja pamer gincu, biar dikomentari.

Jeongguk balas tatap Taehyung dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ia melangkah maju mendekati sang kekasih. Taehyung sudah bersiap menutup kedua mata, persiapan sebelum kena semprot.

Namun dugaannya salah.

Taehyung kaget ketika merasakan kedua sisi lengannya yang tereskpos dielus pelan oleh telapak tangan Jeongguk yang kasar akibat sering dipakai untuk bekerja.

"Jangan malam-malam ya pulangnya.."

Setelah itu Jeongguk menarik kedua kerah pakaian Taehyung agar menutupi tulang selangkanya. Jujur, Jeongguk benci sekali ketika tubuh kekasihnya ini dilihat banyak orang. Terlebih pada bagian-bagian vital seperti tulang selangka (ini bagian favoritnya). Sungguh melihat Taehyung berpakaian seperti ini saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya gatal dan dongkol ingin marah. Ingin sekali rasanya memerintahkan Taehyung untuk ganti pakaian dan melarangnya untuk mangkal di klub. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika Taehyung minta izin pergi ke tempat itu.

Entahlah, yang ada malahan nanti Taehyung kabur lagi seperti kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Dan tentu saja, Jeongguk tidak mau kejadian seperti itu terulang lagi. Sepenuh hati ia turuti segala kemauan sang kekasih dengan tabah dan sabar. Berharap perasaannya akan terbalas suatu waktu nanti.

Jeongguk tersenyum meneliti seluruh bagian wajah Taehyung. Setelahnya, berbalik menghadapkan punggung ke arahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Taehyung.

Senyumnya manis sekali, sampai-sampai Taehyung tak kuasa menahan rona merah di kedua pipi gempalnya. Berkali-kali ia kedipkan kedua netra, apakah ini sebuah mimpi? Jeongguk yang tak mengomel ketika dirinya pakai pakaian ketat nan seksi (bagi Jeongguk ini sudah cukup seksi) justru malah memamerkan senyum manis di atas wajah gantengnya?

Taehyung buru-buru buang wajah beralih pakai sepatu boots hitam andalan. Setelah itu langsung membuka pintu dan pergi tanpa pamit.

Jeongguk terdiam ketika mendengar decitan pintu tertutup. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman pahit. Jauh dalam hati, ingin sekali menghentikan Taehyung agar tak jadi pergi.

Kini Jeongguk hanya bisa menunggu dengan sabar hingga kekasihnya pulang. Tentu sambil lanjut mencari nafkah.

Benar saja, keesokan pagi Taehyung pulang dengan kondisi mabuk berat. Sekarang sabtu pagi. Tentu saja Jeongguk hari ini libur bekerja.

Jeongguk dengan mudah membopong tubuh kekasihnya ke atas ranjang. Hari ini juga Jeongguk sudah begadang menunggu Taehyung untuk pulang.

Penampilan Taehyung sudah tak karuan. Riasan wajah setengah hilang, rambutnya sudah acak-acakan. Terdapat bercakkan merah di lehernya.

Jeongguk tak dapat memberi komentar apa-apa. Selain mengganti pakaian dan menghapus riasan yang telah melekat pada wajah Taehyung dalam diam. Kalau boleh jujur, dadanya ikut menyempit melihat pemandangan yang sangat tak mengenakkan hati ini.

Jeongguk menghela nafas setelah berhasil menggantikan seluruh pakaian Taehyung.

Setelahnya lelaki berumur dua puluh satu tahun itu duduk di tepi ranjang. Menatap lamat-lamat wajah manis pujaan hati dengan sayang. Kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk membelai pipi Taehyung.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu.." katanya jujur sambil terus mengelus lembut pipi tembam Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku akan bekerja lebih giat lagi agar kau tidak usah melakukan hal-hal seperti ini lagi.."

Dengan senyuman pahit, Jeongguk mengangkat bokongnya dan kembali bersiap karena baru ingat ada kerja sebagai pekerja konstruksi di daerah Mapo-gu.

Tidak apa, walau harus bekerja siang malam tak henti. Semua akan dilakukan Jeongguk demi Taehyung.

Hanya untuk Taehyung seorang.

.

Budak Cinta

Jeon Jeongguk x Kim Taehyung

[KOOKV]

Chapter 4 :

Haus Atensi

Selamat menikmati:)))

.

* * *

Masih di hari yang sama, Taehyung akhirnya bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Mengucek-ucek mata meneliti sekitar.

"Gukkie?"

Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban yang menyahut dari manapun. Taehyung cemberut.

Ketika baru saja berdiri di atas kedua kaki, Taehyung merasakan perutnya begitu mual. Lantas ia berlari menuju kamar mandi sebelum ia memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Jangan terkejut, semua ini sudah sering Taehyung alami akibat semalam terlalu rakus minum alkohol sampai dua botol.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Taehyung akhirnya merasa sedikit lebih baik. Lantas ia melangkah ke depan wastafel untuk mencuci wajah serta mulutnya. Setelah itu kumur-kumur bersiap menggosok gigi. Saat ingin memasukkan sikat gigi tersebut, Taehyung melotot melihat pancaran wajah dirinya sendiri. Reflek menjatuhkan sikat tersebut ke dalam wastafel.

"Astaganaga!"

Apa yang telah ia lakukan semalam?

Sejauh yang dia ingat, dirinya hanya sedikit minum-minum? Kemudian joget-joget di atas lantai dansa? sedikit cium-cium lelaki, kemudian sedikit gesek-gesek lalu sedikit-

Astaga.

Taehyung ingat kemarin habis melayani klien setengah tua yang agresif dengan isi dompet fantastis.

Itulah mengapa terdapat beberapa bercakkan merah keunguan di leher, padahal kemarin sudah meminta klien untuk menyepakati agar tidak membubuhi kecupan 'cinta' di manapun. Taehyung mengumpat.

"Sialan.."

Jari tangannya bergerak meraba noda-noda tersebut. Taehyung juga menyadari bahwa wajahnya sudah tak dipoles oleh riasan. Itu artinya, Jeongguk sudah melihat segala kekacauan yang telah ia perbuat.

Maniknya berkedip, rasa bersalah kembali datang menghampiri hati. Dalam kepala terbesit begitu banyak tanya. Namun hanya ada satu yang paling penting. Apa yang dirasakan Jeongguk ketika melihat noda-noda ini? Toh paling juga Jeongguk tak peduli, karena hanya pekerjaan saja yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Itulah pikiran Taehyung selama ini.

Taehyung tak tahu, bahwa yang selama ini memenuhi hati dan menghantui pikiran Jeongguk hanyalah dirinya.

Ia mengedikkan bahu dan menyimpan rapat-rapat rasa bersalahnya dan lanjut menggosok gigi. Yah setidaknya ia sudah mengantongi belasan juta dalam semalam yang cukup untuk menghibur dirinya sejenak. Taehyung tersenyum bangga atas pendapatan yang telah ia dapatkan tersebut. Setelah bersih menggosok gigi, Taehyung bergegas membersihkan diri.

Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan kurang sepuluh malam.

Taehyung menghabiskan hari dengan cara berguling-guling merebahkan diri di atas ranjang sambil baca komik dan makan keripik. Atau sekadar bermain ponsel dan menonton televisi. Dan sekarang ia merasa bosan karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan.

Ingin main Mobil Lejen, tidak ada teman yang sedang _Online_. Mau cari perhatian, Jeongguk juga belum pulang. Taehyung manyun sambil berebah di atas kasur menatap langit-langit kamar.

Akhirnya pintu terbuka.

Kembali menampakkan sosok yang saat ini sedang ia tunggu-tunggu. Jeon Jeongguk dengan wajah kusut sehabis pulang menguli sedari pagi. Taehyung bangkit dengan wajah cerah.

"Jeongguk!" Katanya ceria. Namun Taehyung tersadar akan nada dan intonasi perkataannya, lantas buru-buru tutup mulut dan pasang wajah sedatar-datarnya.

Jeongguk mendongak setelah mencopot sepatu dan hanya tersenyum melihat wajah ayu sang kekasih.

Namun pandangannya ia alihkan lagi ke bawah setelah melihat bercakkan noda di leher Taehyung. Lagi, dadanya terasa sempit kembali. Lelaki yang baru saja datang tersebut langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk bebersih. Taehyung cemberut kembali merasa diabaikan.

Bahkan setelah selesai mandi Jeongguk juga tak bergeming untuk menoleh ke arah dirinya sedikitpun. Taehyung semakin sebal, bibir tebalnya mengerucut karena melihat Jeongguk yang sekarang sudah disibukkan kembali oleh pekerjaan. Melihat Jeongguk yang tengah sibuk menatap layar laptop dengan serius tak mengacuhkan Taehyung yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang mengamati dirinya.

"Jeongguk.."

Terdapat jeda sejenak sebelum Jeongguk menyahut. "Ya hyung?"

"Aku bosan." Jeongguk hanya tersenyum tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar.

Dahi Taehyung mengerut kesal karena benar-benar merasa diabaikan. Akhirnya ia kedapatan suatu ide nakal.

"Jeongguk.."

"Ya hyung?"

"Aku mau seks."

Jeongguk diam membatu di tempat. Kemudian lanjut mengetik laporan yang sedang ia kerjakan sedari tadi. Tak juga mengindahkan perkataan Taehyung.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Taehyung kesal. Lantas menginjakkan kakinya di atas lantai berbahan kayu tersebut. Kemudian berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Jeongguk yang tengah sibuk membuat laporan.

"Aku serius dengan perkataanku. Ayolah, ini sudah bulan ketujuh semenjak kita berpacaran. Tetapi kita tak kunjung melakukan 'itu' juga.. kau bahkan tak mau melirikku sedikitpun." Jeongguk hanya diam terus menggerakkan kedua jari diatas _keyboard_.

Taehyung berdecih frustasi. Kesal akibat perlakuan yang katanya kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tak mau bercinta denganku? Apa aku sebegitu menjijikannya untukmu?" Ceplos Taehyung frustasi. Wajahnya merah menahan emosi. Akhirnya Jeongguk menoleh dengan ekspresi wajah tak terbaca.

"Kenapa tidak tanyakan hal itu kepada dirimu sendiri? Selama ini kau yang selalu menarik diri dariku. Hyung sendiri yang selalu tak suka ketika aku sentuh." Taehyung menarik kedua alisnya. Apa betul dirinya seperti itu?

"Tae, aku tak akan memaksa kalau memang kau tak suka melakukan hal-hal seperti itu denganku. Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu, bahwa aku memacarimu bukan karena tergiur dengan keelokan tubuh ataupun wajah cantikmu."

"Sungguh aku tak apa dengan hubungan kita yang hanya sebatas tukar satu atau dua buah kata saja."

"Bagiku melihat senyum manismu meski semua itu bukan karena aku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan pedulikan aku, yang penting Hyung senang."

Kini suasana telah berubah menjadi serius. Taehyung menatap Jeongguk yang kini sudah balik menatap layar kaca. Hati terasa begitu ngilu mendengar seluruh perkataan Jeongguk tentang perasaannya selama ini.

"U-uhm aku-"

"Tak perlu Taehyung, aku yang salah. Tak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu. Maafkan aku."

Jeongguk tersenyum pahit menutup layar laptop kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melangkah mengambil dompet dari atas meja, lantas bergerak mengambil sandal dari rak sepatu dan berniat untuk pergi ke luar.

Sesaat sebelum membuka pintu, kedua lengan meraih pinggangnya dari belakang.

Taehyung dengan beruraian air mata memeluk Jeongguk dari belakang.

"A-aku mohon.. t-tolong jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi.."

Jeongguk berbalik menatap wajah rupawan sang kekasih. Bahkan ketika menangis, Taehyung masih terlihat begitu menawan di mata Jeongguk. Tentu saja hati kecilnya tak tahan melihat pujaan hati menangis seperti ini. Terlebih menangis gara-gara perbuatannya.

"Sayang.. aku tak pernah pergi kemanapun." Jeongguk menyeka air mata yang telah jatuh di kedua pipi Taehyung dengan lembut.

"Tetapi Gukkie selalu sibuk bekerja…" Sisi manja dan kekanak-kanakan Taehyung keluar lagi. Namun siapa sangka, Kim Taehyung alias V memiliki sifat manja seperti ini terlepas dari kehidupan malam serta penampilan menawan dan nakalnya ketika bekerja. Yang tentu spesial hanya diperlihatkan kepada sang kekasih yaitu Jeon Jeongguk.

Jeongguk mengangkat kedua paha Taehyung dan menggendong lelaki manis tersebut. Taehyung menempel pada tubuh atletis Jeongguk seperti Koala. Jeongguk mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang ukuran _single_ tersebut.

Taehyung kini duduk diatas paha Jeongguk. Kedua lengannya ia kalungkan pada leher kekasih, wajahnya ia sembunyikan pada leher Jeongguk. Sambil sesekali sesenggukkan.

Yang diduduki sibuk menenangkan si manis dengan cara mengecupi pelipis hingga pipi gempalnya. Tangannya bergerak menyisir surai pirang serta mengelusi punggungnya.

"Ssh, sudah cukup sayang, aku disini.." Taehyung hanya berdeham semakin menenggelamkan wajah pada aroma maskulin tubuh Jeongguk. Aroma yang membuatnya tenang hingga merasa begitu nyaman.

Dirasa kondisi Taehyung sudah tenang, Jeongguk meraih dagu kekasihnya tersebut.

"Taehyung, dengarkan aku baik-baik.. walau aku terus bekerja sepanjang hari, tak berarti isi kepalaku hanya kerja,kerja dan kerja. Kau tahu, aku melakukan ini semua untukmu. Agar kau tak usah pergi ke klub lagi.. " Taehyung menatap kedua manik obsidian kekasihnya. Sedikit melongo memperhatikan wajah tampannya.

"Selama aku bekerja, aku hanya memikirkanmu. Tidak ada yang lain sayang, aku hanya memikirkan senyum dan wajahmu. Jadi tak perlu cemburu dengan pekerjaanku, mengerti?" Intonasi suara Jeongguk begitu lembut terdengar di telinga.

Itu dia. Selama ini alasan yang membuat Taehyung jengkel dan kesal hingga berani kembali mangkal di klub. itu semua karena dirinya merasa cemburu dengan kesibukkan Jeongguk. Karena itu pekerjaan-pekerjaan sialan itu, Jeongguk jadi jarang sekali memanjakkan dan memerdulikannya.

Memang, satu-satunya orang yang mengerti Taehyung hanyalah Jeongguk.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar perkataannya tersebut. Jeongguk tersenyum mengecup kening Taehyung. Pipi Taehyung merekah, Jeongguk gemas kembali menciumi pipi kekasihnya tersebut.

Tetapi Taehyung masih tak gentar dengan keinginannya.

"Gukkie.. sentuh aku." Jeongguk mengangkat kedua alis. Sejenak berpikiran bahwa Taehyung masih mengujinya. Baru saja ketika Jeongguk ingin buka mulut, Taehyung kembali memotong perkataanya.

"Aku mohon, tunjukkan aku rasanya disentuh dengan cinta. Selama ini orang-orang menyentuhku dengan dan karena nafsu. Aku menginginkanmu Jeongguk.. aku mohon.." Taehyung berbinar menatap kedua manik kekasihnya. Berharap sang kekasih mau mengabulkan permintaannya.

Hampir saja Jeongguk tergoda. Kemudian lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak sayang, tidak sekarang…" Taehyung cemberut.

"Kenapa tidak..? apa kau jijik kepada-" Jeongguk memotong perkatannya dengan kecupan di pelipis.

"Aku tak mau melakukan hal 'itu' sebelum kau yakin dengan perasaanmu.. Aku ingin Tae menyukaiku karena cinta, bukan diawali dengan aktivitas seks seperti itu.. Bagiku itu sama saja seperti memanfaatkanmu." Tolak Jeongguk lagi.

"T-tetapi aku tetap menginginkanmu Gukkie.. t-tidak usah s-seks aku hanya ingin disentuh olehmu.. aku mohon ini permintaanku." Pinta Taehyung sambil menampakkan wajah memelas dan sepolos-polosnya. Jeongguk menghela nafas.

"Baiklah.." Taehyung tersenyum sumringah. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya yang nyaman serta cengkraman lengan kuat Jeongguk, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. Menyenderkan punggung kepada dada bidang Jeongguk.

Jeongguk mulai menggerakkan tangannya, menyelusup ke dalam kaus putih miliknya yang tengah di pakai oleh Taehyung. Sejenak ia merasa ragu dengan tindakannya.

"Jangan ragu Gukkie.. Aku sangat menginginkan ini.."

Cukup dengan kalimat tersebut, Jeongguk semakin percaya diri dan berani.

Jeongguk mulai menggigiti telinga lelaki yang tengah terduduk di pangkuannya tersebut. Sedangkan tangan kirinya bergerak mengelus-elus paha mulus Taehyung. Mulutnya terus membisikkan kata-kata manis. Taehyung menggeliat hanya karena diperlakukan seperti itu. Padahal kalau sedang 'melayani' konsumen, ia harus memaksa dan memalsukan segalanya. Tetapi berbeda dengan kali ini, ia membiarkan Jeongguk melakukan apa saja dan tak menahan diri dari apapun.

Segalanya terasa begitu benar.

" _Nnh-h_.." desahan pertama keluar begitu saja dari mulut Taehyung hanya karena selangkangannya dielus dan dipijat.

Jeongguk menyeringai mengecupi pipi Taehyung. Tangannya terus bergerak nakal menjamahi tubuh sensitif Taehyung. Sampai pada akhirnya Taehyung merasa tak sabaran, merengek terus meminta diperlakukan lebih daripada ini. Jeongguk mengerti, kemudian menanggapi permintaannya dengan melepas celana pendek hitam Taehyung dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Kini terlihat sudah. Celana dalam berenda yang biasa dipakai oleh wanita, celana dalam favorit dan andalan Taehyung. Yang telah membalut kemaluan Taehyung sedari tadi. Yang pula telah sukses membuat 'Junior'-nya berkedut dan mengeluarkan cairan pra ejakulasi karena tak sengaja tergesek oleh permukaan kainnya.

"Baru segini saja Tae sudah basah seperti ini,hm?" Taehyung mendesah untuk kesekian kali lantaran terus dibisiki kata-kata manis maupun nakal. Cuping telinga sudah merah bak kepiting rebus, sama halnya dengan kedua pipi gempalnya. Jeongguk terus memanjakan Taehyung dengan kecupan-kecupan manis hingga tangannya kini bergerak menangkup dan mengelus kemaluan Taehyung dengan kecepatan konstan.

"Cantik sekali sayang," Puji Jeongguk mengecup pipi Taehyung, ketika meneliti renda yang melekat pada celana dalam kekasihnya.

Saat dulu, Taehyung betul-betul malu dan tidak percaya diri karena suka memakai pakaian dalam wanita. Memangnya kenapa, pikirnya. Bagi Taehyung, celana dalam wanita itu sangatlah cantik,manis dan nyaman ketimbang modelan celana dalam atau bokser lelaki yang desainnya sama semua dan membosankan.

" _Ahnn!_ " Desah manja Taehyung ketika kemaluannya terkespos. Celana berendanya telah di turunkan sampai paha. Jeongguk menutup mata, menghirup lamat-lamat bau manis favoritnya dari leher Taehyung. Sedangkan tangannya bergerak mengelusi kemaluan Taehyung dengan cepat.

Taehyung membusungkan dada merasa begitu terangsang dan nikmat. Mulutnya menganga sampai mengiler dari sudut bibir. Lengan Jeongguk yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menahan pinggang Taehyung.

Entahlah, Taehyung belum pernah merasakan _handjob_ yang senikmat ini. Bahkan hanya sedikit sentuhan saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Taehyung menggeliat. Tentu saja hanya Jeongguk yang dapat membuat Taehyung mabuk kepalang seperti ini.

Sekarang Taehyung tahu rasanya digerayangi pakai hati dan perasaan. Tidak sebatas pakai nafsu dan uang.

" _Haahnn-_ G-Gukkie.. mau keluar.." Taehyung menolehkan kepala ke arah Jeongguk. Jeongguk menatap Taehyung. Pipi merah merona, poni rambutnya sudah melekat pada dahi karena berkeringat, mata sayu ingin meminta lebih serta bibir ranum yang sama sekali belum pernah ia cicipi sejak awal berpacaran.

Astaga, betul memang Taehyung adalah dosa.

Jeongguk menengguk saliva lamat-lamat, bibir Taehyung betul-betul terlihat sangat lembut dan menggoda. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Taehyung, disela-sela desahanya, mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Jeongguk. Namun Jeongguk merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk merasakan bibir ranum yang telah ia nanti-nantikan tersebut.

' _Sudah berapa banyak orang yang telah mencicipi bibir manismu, sayang?'_

Lantas lelaki itu mengurungkan niat dan beralih menggigiti leher Taehyung tepat di tempat-tempat dimana noda bercakkan itu berada. Menggantikan bercakkan tersebut menjadi miliknya. Taehyung mengerang.

Taehyung menggeliat di dalam dekapan Jeongguk. Pun tak henti-henti menyebut nama Jeongguk layaknya mantra. Setelah desahan panjang, Taehyung keluar dengan sangat nikmat. Jeongguk tersenyum dari leher Taehyung. Menciumi leher serta menghirup terus aroma tubuh kekasihnya bak zat adiktif.

* * *

"Gukkie mau kemana?"

Taehyung yang tengah berbaring terlentang di atas kasur setelah dibersihkan tubuhnya oleh Jeongguk.

"Aku ada urusan di kamar mandi.." Taehyung mengangkat kedua alis. Kemudian duduk di atas ranjang dengan kaki masih terlentang.

"Urusan apa?" Taehyung menatap polos dan bingung. Jeongguk diam tak tahu harus bicara apa. Akhirnya Taehyung sadar setelah menatap bagian bawah perut Jeongguk yang telah menggembung.

"Oh."

Jeongguk tertawa kecil melihat wajah polos kekasihnya. Lantas bergegas mengurusi 'Junior'-nya yang sudah ia tahan mati-matian sejak tadi.

Setelah beberapa belas menit, Jeongguk keluar dari kamar mandi. Taehyung masih terjaga menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia menolehkan kepala ke arah Jeongguk yang tengah bersiap mengambil matras untuk tidur. Baru saja ketika Jeongguk ingin menggelar matras tersebut, Taehyung menarik pinggiran kaus oblongnya.

"Tidur disini saja." Katanya pelan dan malu. Jeongguk menoleh mendapati pipi Taehyung yang merah dan manik cokelatnya dibuang ke lain arah. Dia tersenyum tipis ketika Taehyung bergeser mendekati tembok, menghadapkan punggungnya kepada Jeongguk.

Lelaki bersurai gelap tersebut membaringkan tubuhnya setelah mematikan lampu tidur dari meja sebelah ranjang. Beberapa menit berlalu, dirinya terlelap. Lain hal dengan Taehyung, yang masih terus terjaga walau sudah mencoba untuk menutup mata.

Lalu kembali ide iseng dan bandelnya muncul.

Lelaki itu kini berpura-pura sedang menangis dan merengek supaya diperhatikan oleh Jeongguk.

" _Ugh_ \- Tae? ada apa sayang?" Jeongguk membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian merengkuh punggung si manis kepala pirang sambil membelainya. Sesekali mengecup kepala dan pelipis wajah lelaki itu tanpa membuka mata sedikit pun saking lelahnya karena bekerja dan memomong Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum senang. Ia kuburkan wajah cantiknya ke dalam leher Jeongguk.

Akhirnya Taehyung bisa terlelap dengan nyaman dan hangat.

Mungkin, memberikan kesempatan bagi Jeongguk bukanlah ide yang buruk.

* * *

Haloo semuaaa,

terima kasih banyak yang telah menunggu fic ini untuk di update! supaya tidak ketinggalan update ada baiknya untuk mengklik tombol follow heheheh (maaf atas adanya komersial terselubung)

 **JSBTS:** _Hehee terima kasiih banyaak yaa aku usahakan untuk update lebih cepat lagii_ **Ahenkohi:** _namanya juga tetet, nanti kalo ditinggal baru tahu rasa dia hfft.._ **fiteuriya:** _namanya juga cinta, memang susah dimengerti bagi kita orang awam yang hanya tahu luarnya saja.. oohh tentu saja hari penyesalan akan tiba suatu saat nanti hwehehe *ketawa jahat* terima kasiih semangatnyaa sudah sampai kepadaku dengan aman dan selamat~_ **ELF Japan:** _aku doakan kamu dapat cowo yang terbaik untukmu yaah! tapi kalau mau berpacaran dgn jk sepertinya harus berhadapan langsung dengan tetet.._ **virgiawan738:** _HAHAHAH BETUL SEKALIY!_ **Aulia kooktae:** _a-aduh aku sendiri sebenarnya bingung harus menyebut diriku ini apa.. tetapiii sebetulnya bebas saja senyaman teman-teman sekalian ingin sebut aku dengan panggilan apa, panggil sayang juga boleh ;)_ **dulumikan _:_** _AWWW terima kasih banyaak~ *cium balik_ **rataetouille:** _MAKA DARI ITU TETET BUTUH DIBERIKAN 'PELAJARAN' SPESIAL DARI JK! seperti yang barusan terjadi ;) **noonim:** siaap saya sebagai dewan perwakilan akan menyampaikan petisi ini kepada jk agar baby-nya dihukum seberat-beratnya! ;))))) _

_._

 _ **Terima kasih atas review, favorite, dan follow-nyaa~ (love)** _


	5. Chapter 5 : Cemburu

"Gukkie…" Taehyung mengigau dalam tidur.

Jeongguk yang mendengar namanya dipanggil lantas mengalihkan fokusnya sejenak beralih menciumi leher sang kekasih. Tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk membelai surai pirangnya. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi masih sibuk mengetik laporan, seperti biasa.

Betul sekali saudara-saudari, sekarang Taehyung tengah tertidur di atas pangkuan dan dekapan Jeongguk.

Taehyung semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jeongguk. Kedua lengannya semakin erat berpegang pada kekasih. Lelaki itu semakin membuka hati.

Sekarang sudah lewat dua minggu setelah _'servis tangan'_ -itu terjadi. Setelah hari itu pula hubungan mereka kian melekat. Taehyung sudah agak jadi anak yang penurut. Perilakunya tak sebinal dahulu, tak tahu kalau di ranjang seperti apa. Yang jelas, sekarang juga sudah sebulan lebih Taehyung tak pergi ke klub ataupun mengambil klien. Terima kasih tuhan, ucap Jeongguk dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, yang dipangku membuka mata. Jeongguk mengecup pipi Taehyung. Pipinya menampakkan semburat malu.

"Selamat pagi Gukkie.." Taehyung dengan suara lebih berat dan serak. Bibir ranumnya tersenyum manis. Jeongguk tertawa kecil. Sekarang baru pukul enam sore, baru satu jam berlalu semenjak Taehyung terlelap.

"Sekarang baru pukul 6 sore Tae..." Katanya sambil merapihkan poni Taehyung yang berantakan. Taehyung tersenyum meneliti wajah kekasihnya tersebut kemudian balik mengubur wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jeongguk.

Tok tok!

Jeongguk menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Pesanan makanannya sudah datang.

"Tae.." Panggilnya sambil menciumi pipi Taehyung. Taehyung diam saja. Sebetulnya mengerti mengapa dirinya dipanggil. Karena Pengantar Pizza telah menunggu dibukakan pintu. Jeongguk tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat badan dan tubuh kekasihnya melangkah mendekati pintu.

Wujud sang pengantar pizza muncul dalam pandangan. Raut wajahnya setengah terkejut melihat Taehyung yang menemplok pada tubuh Jeongguk begitu erat. Namun tentu wajahnya ia pertahankan sedatar tembok. Tersenyum seadanya ketika Jeongguk memberi uang sesuai tagihan dan sedikit tambahan tips.

Jeongguk menutup pintu kemudian melangkah menuju meja pendek yang letaknya di tengah kamar dan menaruh kardus berbentuk persegi tersebut ke atas meja. Pemuda itu mendudukan bokongnya pada sebuah bantal bokong yang sudah kempes akibat terlalu sering diduduki tersebut. Tentu masih dengan lengan tangannya yang melilit di sekitar tubuh Taehyung.

Lagi-lagi Jeongguk mengecup pipi Taehyung. Yang dikecup bangun, mendongak kemudian berbalik melihat santapan sorenya sudah tiba. Taehyung sebelum berbalik, terlebih dahulu memutar kembali kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Jeongguk. Memamerkan gigi, kebiasaannya ketika sesuatu yang dipintanya dipenuhi. Kemudian ia mengambil sepotong roti segitiga tersebut dan makan dengan lahap.

Jeongguk tersenyum senang melihat kekasih manisnya makan dengan lahap. Seketika perutnya merasa kenyang. Ketika sedang lanjut menonton acara lawak di televisi, ponselnya berbunyi.

 _You have a new message!_

 _View | Close_

Jeongguk memencet pilihan _'View'_ dan membuka kata sandi ponselnya.

 _ **Chat Room**_

 _Mamak-ku (Jinnie-hyung)_

" _Gukkie, jangan lupa nanti pukul tujuh datang ke warungku.. kau tidak lupa kan..?"_

Jeongguk membulatkan mata. Tentu saja ia lupa akan undangan hari ini untuk makan-makan di Warung Seokjin.

' _Tentu saja hyung!_ masak'sih _aku lupa..'_

" _Baguslah! Jangan lupa ajak Taehyung ok?! Aku tahu dia sangat menyukai daging bukan?"_

Taehyung mendongak menatap Jeongguk yang tengah tersenyum menatap ponsel. Merasa dicuekkin, lelaki itu ikut mengintip apa yang sedang disenyumi oleh pemuda yang sedari tadi telah rela memangku.

"Siapa Gukkie?"

Jeongguk berdeham tak mengalihkan pandangan pada layar ponsel.

"Jinnie-hyung Tae.. Aku lupa kalau jam tujuh nanti diundang ke restorannya.." Taehyung menangkat kedua alis sambil terus mengunyah potongan pizza terakhir.

"Memangnya ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Kemarin Jimin-hyung baru saja naik jabatan di perusahaan.. Jadi Jin-hyung ingin kita semua datang untuk merayakan hal itu." Taehyung mengangguk. Mata bulatnya berkedip berkali-kali. Lucu sekali, Jeongguk dalam benaknya.

"Kita harus segera siap-siap Tae.. Kalau tidak, kita bisa-bisa telat meski rumah kita memang tidak jauh dari sini.." Taehyung membulat dan kembali menolehkan wajah ke arah Jeongguk.

"A-aku juga boleh ikut..?" Jeongguk tersenyum dan mengangguk. Taehyung balas tersenyum lebar kemudian bergerak mengecup pipi kanan Jeongguk saking antusiasnya. Kemudian lelaki itu bangkit dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk bebersih dan bersiap-siap.

Meninggalkan Jeongguk yang tengah duduk terdiam membatu di tempat sambil memegangi pipi kanan yang masih hangat sehabis dikecup. Ia tersenyum (lagi) menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Jeongguk benar tersipu hanya karena diberi kecupan ringan yang mungkin bagi Taehyung bukan apa-apa.

.

Budak Cinta

Jeon Jeongguk x Kim Taehyung

[KOOKV]

Chapter 5 :

Cemburu

.

* * *

Setelah beberapa belas menit menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar mandi, akhirnya Taehyung keluar dengan kaus kepunyaan Jeongguk selutut. Pakaian dalam sudah ia pakai terlebih dahulu selagi di dalam toilet. Jeongguk sudah selesai sedari tadi, sehingga sekarang yang ia lakukan hanyalah memperhatikan Taehyung bersolek.

Malam ini Taehyung pilih pakai kaus putih lengan pendek dan celana kulot hitam. Jeongguk tak setuju. Sekarang kan sudah musim gugur. Kenapa juga ia harus mengizinkan Taehyung pakai kaos putih setipis itu? Apalagi malam-malam begini. Jadilah sekarang Taehyung pakai sweter hitam rajut dengan bawahan yang sama.

Jeongguk melirik jam di dinding. Jarum panjang sudah menunjuk ke angka delapan. Masih ada sisa waktu 20 menit lagi dan Taehyung masih sibuk merapihkan alis.

Pemuda itu sudah tak tahan. Ia memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekati Taehyung yang tengah fokus membuat alis sampai-sampai tak sadar Jeongguk sudah berdiri persis di belakangnya.

Jeongguk mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan merengkuh pinggang Taehyung.

"Sudah cantik sayang.. tidak perlu ditambah riasan apa-apa lagi.." Jeongguk dengan lembut dan tersenyum menatap wajah Taehyung melalui refleksi keduanya.

Pipi Taehyung memerah. Padahal hampir setiap hari orang-orang di sekitar memuji pesonanya. Tapi hanya karena lelaki ini, Jeon Jeongguk yang bicara, semuanya terasa berbeda. Matanya sengaja ia alihkan kepada jari-jari kurusnya.

"B-benarkah...? Kalau begitu aku mau pakai _lipbalm_ sedikit.." Suaranya lemah dan terkesan malu-malu. Jeongguk mengangguk. Taehyung semakin memerah dan ikut mengangguk pelan. Astaga tuhan, Taehyung berdoa agar Jeongguk tak mendengar detakan jantungnya saat ini.

"G-Gukkie ayo berangkat sekarang.." Jeongguk melepas rengkuhannya. Taehyung sedikit manyun. Kecewa kehangatan yang tadi terasa hilang begitu saja.

"Taetae mau pakai sepatu yang mana?" Jeongguk bertanya setelah selesai memakai sepatu tali. Taehyung menunjuk sendal merek ternama yang memiliki bulu di pijakan tumitnya. Lelaki itu mengambil dan memakaikannya pada kedua telapak kaki Taehyung.

Setelah selesai ia terlebih dahulu membukakan pintu untuk kekasih hatinya. Taehyung keluar setelah bergumam mengucap terima kasih namun hal itu cukup besar untuk didengar oleh kedua kuping Jeongguk. Pemuda yang umurnya lebih muda itu tersenyum dan membalas perkataan tersebut.

Taehyung dan Jeongguk berjalan berdampingan sepanjang jalan. Dalam kepala Jeongguk berpikir keras. Haruskah ia menggandeng tangan kekasihnya ini atau tidak? Ia tak mau terlihat begitu menempel dan posesif. Karena terlalu banyak berpikir, tak disangka keduanya telah sampai di depan warung.

Jeongguk membukakan pintu untuk Taehyung, seperti biasa.

Seketika satu ruangan terasa sunyi dengan kenampakan Taehyung. Seluruh pasang mata tertuju hanya pada kekasih Jeon Jeongguk yang kemarin baru saja berbuat 'onar'. Taehyung menyadari situasi ini, Reflek mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah kedua kaki. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa malu akibat hal yang telah ia lakukan pada Jeongguk. Jeongguk masuk. Seketika ia meraih pinggang sang kekasih.

"Oh? Taehyung-ah!"

Namanya dipanggil dan suara itu terasa begitu familiar terdengar di kedua telinganya.

Taehyung mendongak. Terlihatlah Namjoon yang sama terkejutnya tengah memegang segelas bir. Namun bibirnya mengulum senyum dan membuka kedua lengannya.

"Daddy…?" Taehyung lirih. Namun tentu cukup untuk terdengar dalam indera pendengaran Jeongguk. Hal ini cukup untuk membuat ia menoleh dalam sekejap.

Entah sejak kapan Taehyung pergi dari sisinya menuju rengkuhan tunangan hyung-nya itu. Suasana kembali seperti semula ketika Jimin mulai kembali megatakan candaan..

Taehyung dan Namjoon memeluk tubuh satu sama lain dengan erat. Kekasihnya tersenyum sembari menutup kedua matanya. Menaruh wajahnya pada dada bidang Namjoon. Jeongguk menatap dengan kosong.

Tahu bahwa dirinya tak bisa apa-apa.

"Jeongguk!" Panggil Seokjin sambil menggoyangkan pundaknya. Lelaki itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Astaga Jeongguk.. kenapa setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu rasanya kau semakin kurus saja?" Seokjin menginspeksi kedua pipi Jeongguk yang memang semakin tirus. Rahangnya terlihat semakin kuat setiap kali bertemu. Namun tubuhnya juga semakin kokoh tiap kali berjumpa.

Waktu terus berjalan.

Sekarang Taehyung duduk bersebelahan dengan Namjoon. Sedangkan Jeongguk duduk di hadapan Seokjin. Jimin dan Yoongi seperti biasa duduk berhadapan di sebelah Jeongguk dan Seokjin.

(Posisi berhadapan: Taehyung=Ji Eun Namjoon=Hobi Seokjin=Jeongguk Jimin=Yoongi. Taehyung, Namjoon, Seokjin, Jimin sebaris. Begitu sebaliknya)

Namjoon dan Taehyung tampak begitu dekat. Membuat Jeongguk cemberut sampai cemburu. Namun tentu mau diapakan juga, Namjoon tetaplah bagian dari masa lalu Taehyung. Di mana ia sama sekali tak ambil peran dan bagian. Entahlah, Taehyung tak pernah cerita apa-apa tentang hubungannya dengan tunangan hyung-nya itu. Dan tentu saja, Jeongguk tak akan pernah memaksa Taehyung untuk bercerita atau melakukan apapun.

Acara makan-makan selesai.

Taehyung kenyang makan daging Jeongguk kenyang makan hati. Keberadaan Taehyung ternyata mudah sekali diterima kembali. Lagipula siapa juga yang mampu untuk membenci lelaki berparas ayu ini? Selain karena sifatnya yang mudah bergaul dan beradaptasi dimana pun ia berada.

Sekarang tamu-tamu telah beranjak pergi. Tak terkecuali dengan pasangan yang baru rujuk kemarin. Jeongguk tengah menunggu Taehyung di luar setelah pamit dengan yang lainnya. Satu menit dua menit berlalu. Si pemuda berkepala pirang tak kunjung tampak juga.

Samar-samar ia dengar suara dari sebelah bangunan warung. Karena penasaran ia melangkah mendekati sumber suara tersebut. Kepalanya mengintip sedikit.

Terlihat, Taehyung tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan Namjoon. Entah apa yang sedang dibicarakan sebelumnya tetapi yang jelas, sekarang Namjoon mengecup pipi Taehyung. Hanya sampai situ. Jeongguk tak mau melihat yang lebih dari itu. Hatinya sudah cukup mengernyit hari ini. Ditambah lagi melihat momen seperti ini. Lantas lelaki itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat semula dengan kepala menunduk.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Akhirnya Taehyung muncul dengan sumringah.

"Gukkie? Ayo kita pulang sekarang.." Katanya sambil menggandeng lengan Jeongguk. Pemuda itu hanya diam tersenyum mengangguk.

"Jeongguk-ah apa kau tahu? Tadi Namjoon-hyung memberikanku camilan-camilan ini! Oleh-oleh darinya habis dari Jepang kemarin.." Taehyung sibuk merogoh bingkisan yang telah diberikan Namjoon barusan. Jeongguk masih diam melamun.

"Nanti sampai rumah kita coba bareng-bareng ya..?" Taehyung mendongak untuk mendapat respon. Namun Jeongguk masih diam menatap lurus ke depan.

"Gukkie..?" Panggil Taehyung. Jeongguk menoleh, kembali tersenyum mengangguk. Taehyung diam. Merasa ada yang aneh. Apa hari ini dia berbuat salah pada Jeongguk? Rasanya tadi mereka berdua adem ayem saja, nyaman dalam pelukan masing-masing.

Sampai di rumah Jeongguk langsung mengganti pakaian. Melepas mantel cokelat tuanya dan menyisakan sweter putih dan sweatpants kesukaannya. Setelahnya, lelaki itu duduk di tempat biasa, membuka laptop kembali bekerja.

Taehyung masih diam tertegun di depan pintu. Kemudian ia melepas sepasang sepatu mahalnya dan menaruh di atas rak. Ia berjalan mengganti pakaian dengan kaus besar milik Jeongguk selutut yang dikenakannya sebelum berangkat. Celana kulot tak luput juga dilepasnya.

Lelaki itu duduk di atas kasur. Jeongguk marah. Jeongguk-nya marah. Entah apa penyebabnya.

"G-Gukkie..?" Taehyung perlahan mendekati Jeongguk sambil membawa salah satu bingkis camilan. Kemudian menduduki bokong sintalnya tepat di sebelah kekasihnya.

"Gukkie... " Rengek Taehyung karena merasa diabaikan. Taehyung menempatkan pipinya pada biseps sang kekasih sambil terus merengek minta diperhatikan. Jeongguk berdecak kesal. Di dalam kepalanya hanya ada Namjoon dengan seringai menyebalkannya mencium Taehyung seenaknya. Ditambah sekarang justru yang dikecup malah menampakkan senyum dan merengek seperti ini.

Seolah tak melakukan sesuatu yang berarti.

Seolah kecupan-kecupan itu hanyalah hal biasa.

Jeongguk kesal bukan main. Atau lebih tepatnya, cemburu bukan kepalang.

Saking kesalnya tak sadar telah mendorong dan membentak Taehyung. Sehingga lelaki berambut pirang tersebut menjatuhkan makanan kecil itu dan jatuh berserakan di lantai.

"Diamlah Taehyung!" Begitu bentaknya.

Beberapa saat setelah itu ruang terasa sepi. Jeongguk menoleh, menyesali apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

Taehyung sedang menangis sesenggukan sambil memunguti camilan-camilan tersebut. Ini pertama kalinya Jeongguk membentak dan berlaku kasar kepada Taehyung sampai menangis seperti ini. Entahlah, dirinya juga bingung kenapa bisa sampai begini. Entah kerasukan setan apa yang membuat dirinya berlaku kasar seperti ini.

Padahal tak pernah sekalipun terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk membentak apalagi menyakiti Taehyung.

Sungguh dadanya kembali menyempit melihat Taehyung menangis karena perbuatannya.

"Tae.. sayang?" Jeongguk berbicara dengan intonasi yang lembut sekali. Lelaki itu merangkak memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dari belakang. Taehyung merengek meronta tak mau dipeluk.

"L-lepas.." Jeongguk menggeleng terus mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku sayang.. Sungguh aku tak berniat menyakitimu.." Katanya sambil membenamkan wajah pada ceruk lehernya. Taehyung masih merengek dan meronta minta dilepas.

Akhirnya ia membuka mulut.

"Aku cemburu." Taehyung perlahan berhenti.

"Aku tak suka bagaimana Namjoon-hyung melingkarkan lengannya padamu. Aku tidak suka dia menciummu dan kau-" Jeongguk terdiam kemudian menghela nafas. Perlahan pegangannya melemah.

"Maaf Tae.. maafkan aku. Tak seharusnya aku membentak dan mendorongmu seperti itu.." Pegangan Jeongguk sudah terlepas sepenuhnya. Kepalanya menunduk. Sedih dan menyesal atas kelakukannya sendiri.

Taehyung berbalik. Kedua maniknya melembut. Lelaki itu mendekati Jeongguk, meraih sebelah pipi kekasihnya. Jeongguk seketika menaikkan pandangan dan tenggelam pada sentuhan Taehyung.

Pujaan hatinya itu menggeleng. Wajahnya masih sembab sehabis menangis. Pipi merah, poni sedikit lepek karena keringat, serta pucuk hidung yang memerah. Taehyung sungguh selalu terlihat manis di situasi apapun tanpa terkecuali.

"Gukkie, jangan meminta maaf.. ini salah aku. Karena itu Tae minta maaf.." Taehyung mengelus pipi Jeongguk. Pipinya memerah karena mengucap kata maaf yang memang sedikit sekali keluar dari mulut manisnya.

Jeongguk tersenyum menggeleng. Mengenggam tangan lentik sang kekasih yang menempel di wajahnya sembari mengusapkan wajah gantengnya pada telapak tangan Taehyung. Kemudian ia melepaskan kehangatan itu dari pipinya.

Ia membuka kedua lengannya.

"Kemarilah.." Jeongguk tersenyum dengan sangat tampan. Membuat Taehyung memerah dan malu-malu perlahan mendekati serta menduduki bokongnya pada paha Jeongguk. Membenamkan wajahnya pada leher sang kekasih. Kembali merasa aman dan nyaman berada di dalam pelukannya.

Keduanya bertahan tanpa mengeluarkan sedikit suarapun.

* * *

"Tae?" Panggilnya lembut seperti yang sudah-sudah. Taehyung hanya berdeham setengah mengantuk saking nyamannya direngkuh dan dimanja Jeongguk.

"Bisakah Tae berjanji padaku akan satu hal ini?" Taehyung mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan biarkan orang lain mencium atau memelukmu seperti tadi kecuali aku, mengerti?" Taehyung mengangguk semakin mengeratkan kedua lengannya pada leher Jeongguk.

"Mengangguk dalam arti apa sayang?" Jeongguk mengelus pipi gembul Taehyung.

"Mhm, Tae janji.. Hanya Gukkie yang boleh mencium dan memeluk aku.." Pipinya lagi memerah. Kini ia semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher kekasihnya itu.

Jeongguk mencium pucuk kepalanya berulang kali sembari mengucap "Manisnya.."

Dan lagi Taehyung semakin memerah.

.

* * *

 **Aulia kooktae:** boleh koo boleeh! aduu terimakasyii jugaa sudah mau membaca ceritaku! **noonim:** hehee aku juga suka sekali menggambarkan Jungoo sebagai orang yang gentle, apalagi sama tetet~ **virgiawan738:** HEHEHE belom aja belom... **dulumikan:** iya duung! jk ini memang sudah terlatih menghadapi semua 'kenakalan' tetet.. **JSBTS:** hihihi ayuuk ikutin terus ceritanyaa~ **Ahenkohi:** yaa begitulah kelakukan si tetet ini..

.

 _ **Terima kasih atas review,favorite dan follownyaa!**_

 _ **sebenernya kemarin waktu sempat ingin berhenti untuk memposting lanjutan cerita-ceritaku ini, dikarenakan kesibukan aku yang makin-makin tiap waktu TT_TT.**_

 _ **Tapi aku berusaha untuk terus update cerita-ceritaku ini meski hanya beberapa bulan sekali. aku harap teman-teman sekalian mengerti..**_

 _ **bagiku dukungan kalian itu sangat sangaaat berarti.**_

 _ **jadi aku berterima kasih sekali untuk teman-teman yang sudah setia menunggu.**_

 **Sekian dari aku, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

.


	6. Chapter 6 : Ulang Tahun

Daun-daun bergelimangan jatuh dari induknya. Warnanya sudah berubah oranye sedikit layu. Sang surya samar-samar telah terlihat bertengger di atas langit. Sekarang tepat pukul enam pagi pada angka pertama bulan September. Lelaki yang hari ini berulang tahun itu sedang sibuk menata helai rambut di depan kaca. Sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi bekerja pukul delapan nanti.

Taheyung merengek dalam tidurnya. Merasa hilang kehangatan dari sebelah sisi tempat tidurnya. Jeongguk menoleh sambil melangkah mendekat.

"Tae…" katanya lembut sembari membelai surai pirang Taehyung.

"Mhm, Gukkie.." Taehyung bergumam menggesekkan wajahnya pada telapak tangan Jeongguk.

Lelaki yang membelai tersenyum. Menahan sekuat tenaga keinginannya untuk mengecup pipi gembil sang kekasih. Ia menarik tangan, Kembali berdiri. Taehyung perlahan mengerjap-erjapkan kedua mata. Sosok lelaki tampan berpakaian rapih pun mulai tampak di pengelihatan. Ia bangkit mendudukan diri. Mengucek-ucekan mata sembari memanyunkan bibir.

"Gukkie mau kemana?" Taehyung masih cemberut. Tahu bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya akan ditinggalkan.

Jeongguk hanya diam dan tersenyum. Mencium kening sang kekasih sembari berkata.

"Sarapannya sudah ada di meja, hyung. Aku berangkat dulu ya." Jeongguk seraya mengusap kepala Taehyung. Tampaknya hal itu sama sekali tak membuat lelaki itu merasa lebih baik.

Ketika Jeongguk selesai memakai sepatu, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan meraih pinggangnya. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan pada punggung kekasihnya tersebut.

"Taetae mau ikut.." katanya samar-samar.

Jeongguk tak mampu menahan senyuman (lagi). Apa semua ini pertanda bahwa Taehyung akhirnya telah menerima ia?. Lelaki itu berbalik, membalas peluk lelaki yang lebih tua.

"Tidak boleh Tae.." katanya singkat sambil menciumi pucuk kepala sang kekasih. Ah. Jeongguk tak bisa memungkiri lagi. Kalau setiap hari ia semakin jatuh kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung merengek mulai bertingkah manja. Kedua lengan ia julurkan ke udara. Kedua maniknya bulat berkaca. Bibir ranumnya sengaja ia lengkungkan ke bawah agar Jeongguk bersimpati dan mengurungkan niat untuk pergi berangkat kerja. Tentu saja kalau sudah begini, mana bisa Jeongguk menolak?

Jeongguk meraih Taehyung. Jadilah lagi Taehyung yang menemplok erat pada Jeongguk. Menyembunyikan wajah manisnya pada leher kekasihnya itu.

"Setidaknya temani aku sarapan dulu.." pintanya selagi mendongak. Mengeluarkan jurus rahasia. Tatapan memelas dan bibir dimanyun-manyunkan.

Jeongguk tertawa kecil kemudian mengangguk. Membawa kekasihnya dan mendudukan diri di atas bantal bokong yang telah usang. Masih ada 10 menit, batinnya ketika melirik jam di dinding.

Taehyung makan dengan lahap. Tak mempedulikan tatapan dari sang kekasih. Anak itu sibuk mengunyah, Jeongguk menatap Taehyung dengan sayang. Lain hal dengan Jeongguk. Justru ia sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan pakaian Taehyung saat ini. Lelaki berambut pirang itu hanya memakai kaus oblong selutut tanpa bawahan. _Buka sitik' jos_ , langsung celana dalam seksi berenda warna merah. Orang lain mungkin akan memilih untuk mensikat habis, berperilaku mesum, meraba-raba paha atau menyelundupkan tangan ke dalam kaus Taehyung dan sebagainya. Melihat adanya sebuah kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Daripada itu, Jeongguk jauh memilih menempatkan salah satu tangannya pada punggung kekasihnya. Sesekali membelai menyuruhnya untuk pelan-pelan takut tersedak. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk merapihkan serpihan sisa makanan yang menempel pada area sekitar mulut.

Itulah perilaku dan kelakuan Jeongguk, seorang bucin tingkat ulung.

Lelaki itu meraih serpihan sisa makanan yang terdapat pada ujung bibirnya.

Taehyung mengakhiri sesi makan pagi ini dengan sendawa. Setelah itu, kembali ia istirahatkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jeongguk. Menelusukan hidungnya, menghirup aroma parfum maskulin dengan kuat. Lelaki itu menutup kedua mata. Entahlah apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia tak pernah berperilaku sampai sejauh ini kepada seseorang selain Jeon Jeongguk.

Jeongguk mengangkat tubuhnya (beserta badan Taehyung) sembari membawa piring dan kelengkapan makan lain. Jangan ditanya bagaimana cara lelaki itu melakukan segalanya sendiri secara bersamaan. Kita bicara Jeon Jeongguk disini. Lelaki bertubuh atletis dengan wajah tampan bukan main yang bisa (hampir) melakukan segalanya. Kecuali membuat cintanya dibalas oleh sang pujaan hati. Woops.

Jeongguk akhirnya selesai mencuci piring. Masih dengan Taehyung yang sekarang sibuk bermain kerah kemeja hitamnya. Ia membawa tubuhnya ke arah kasur untuk melepas Taehyung. Lelaki itu kembali merengek. Ingin terus berada dalam pelukannya.

"Aku harus pergi sayang.. Sampai nanti, ok?" Jeongguk mengelus pipinya lembut. Taehyung masih cemberut.

Lelaki yang baru saja menginjak umur dua puluh tiga tahun itu kini tengah sibuk memasang sepatu. Taehyung kembali berdiri mengantar Jeongguk pergi ke kantor.

Jeongguk setelah membuka pintu teringat akan sesuatu. Lantas ia berbalik dan mendapati Taehyung tengah berdiri di samping rak sepatu. Menatap Jeongguk dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

Lelaki itu meraih benda berbahan kulit tersebut dari kantung celana dan mengosongkan isinya. Taehyung baru saja diberi uang jajan oleh sang kekasih.

"Jangan nakal ya, Tae.. Aku pergi. " Kata Jeongguk sembari mengecup keningnya. Taehyung merekah dan mengangguk. Dibalas senyuman tak kalah manis.

Brakk

Akhirnya Jeongguk berangkat kerja.

Taehyung menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Berbalik menuju ranjang dan membaringkan diri. Ia menatap langit kamar. Berpikir akan pergi kemana ia hari ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Lelaki itu kembali bangkit. Membungkuk untuk mengambil sebuah kotak dari bawah ranjang tempat tidur. Diambilnya sebuah benda kotak bergambar seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan tenggorokan bolong.

Betul, Taehyung sedang bersiap ingin merokok sekarang.

Tangan kirinya sibuk mengetik entah kepada siapa. Selagi tangan kanan menyodorkan sepuntung rokok pada celah di antara bibir.

Ponselnya berdering. Tertulis, Ten. Hembusan asap kelabu keluar dari dalam tenggorok sebelum ia menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Hei Tae! Mau kemana kita hari ini?" kata seseorang bernama Ten dengan riang.

"Ayo bertemu di tempat biasa pukul sepuluh nanti." katanya sembari menyesap benda itu.

"Baiklah! Aku tunggu kedatanganmu, sampai nanti." Lelaki itu menutup panggilan. Taehyung membuang ponselnya sembarang sembari membaringkan tubuh lagi.

Ia mendesah tentang sebetapa nikmatnya merokok setelah sekian lama cuti dari tempat kerja. Kalau boleh jujur, Taehyung merindukan klub tempat dimana ia bekerja. Rindu gemerlap, dan riuh soraknya para pengunjung bersorak. Semua orang memuja pun memuji dirinya. Tak ada satupun yang dapat menolak pesona dari seorang pelacur dengan penjualan nomor satu 1 di ibukota, V atau Vante.

"Jangan nakal, huh?"

Ia tersenyum kemudian membuang sisa puntung ke luar. Kemudian melangkah untuk membilas diri.

.

Budak Cinta

Jeon Jeongguk x Kim Taehyung

[KOOKV]

Chapter 6 :

Ulang Tahun

.

* * *

Lelaki itu berjalan dengan sepatu boots rancangan desianer ternama dan kaus tebal modelan turtleneck dipadu dengan celana jeans hitam serta tas genggam hitam tentu tak kalah mahal dengan kausnya. Taehyung berjalan di tengah kota dan seketika jadi pusat perhatian.

Samar-samar terdengar orang-orang memuji ketampanan dan kemenarikannya. Ada lagi yang mengomentari tentang pakaiannya. Tapi Taehyung tak peduli. Sudah biasa, begitu pikirnya.

"V!" kata seorang lelaki dengan bertubuh ramping. Taehyung atau V tersenyum membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Astaga kurasa sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kita bertemu!" Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Ten ini menangkup pundak Taehyung dengan senyum terpoles di wajah terlampau senang.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum mengangguk. Ten melepaskan pegangannya. Beralih menggenggam tangan Taehyung.

"Ayolah, tidak usah buang waktu.." katanya menarik lengan Taehyung.

"Mari kita belanja!"

Ten mulai menggeretnya masuk ke dalam toko-toko bermerek. Mulai dari toko pakaian, sepatu, aksesoris, hingga celana dalam. Alhasil dengan sekejap Taehyung memegang banyak kantung belanjaan. Hal itu tak jauh beda dengan Ten.

Chittaphon atau dengan nama panggung Ten, adalah teman seperlacuran Taehyung. Keduanya sama-sama jadi kembang di distrik lampu merah kota Seoul. Taehyung dengan peringkat satu, sedangkan Ten menduduki peringkat ketiga. Meski begitu, hubungannya tak lebih dari teman karir. Bahkan nama asli pun keduanya saling tak tahu. Satu-satunya latar belakang Ten yang Taehyung ketahui hanyalah lelaki itu merupakan imigran selundupan dari negeri gajah putih, Thailand.

Sekarang sudah pukul hampir lima sore. Taehyung dan Ten tengah mengopi cantik di kafe tengah kota.

"Kau tahu V? Walau sekarang aku sudah berpacaran tapi tetap tuh, aku cari klien." Ten sambil menyesap kopinya. Sedangkan Taehyung tertegun, sibuk mengaduk-aduk cangkir di hadapan.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau peraturan ada hanya untuk dilanggar? Bukannya pacarmu sama sekali tak melarangmu untuk kembali bekerja?" Ten menatap lurus ke arah teman sepekerjaannya itu. Taehyung masih diam. Tak lagi kopi itu sembarang ia aduk.

"V.. Aku tahu saat ini keuanganmu menipis kan. Aku dan kau juga sama-sama tahu kalau pacarmu itu tak mampu membiayaimu.." Taehyung mendongak. Semua omongan Ten betul adanya. Taehyung tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Ada sesuatu yang menahan dirinya agar tak lagi menjajakan diri. Ini tak benar, begitu kata separuh hati.

"Uhm.. ya kau benar." Lelaki itu beralih menatap ke luar jendela.

"Setidaknya untuk malam ini, V. Sayang kalau yang ini dilewatkan. Dia berani membayarmu di angka 30 per sesi. Kau masih menolak?"

Setelah berpikir sejenak Taehyung akhirnya membalas tatapan Ten. Ia membuka mulutnya.

* * *

Jeongguk tersenyum manis sembari berdiri menggantung berdempetan di dalam bus. Meski dikelilingi orang-orang yang kelelahan hingga bau ketiak, hal itu sama sekali tak merubah suasana hatinya. Tangan sebelah kanan menenteng kantung plastik belanjaan. Sedangkan tangan sebaliknya mengenggam tas kantor.

Di dalam kepalanya, terbayang Taehyung dengan senyum manisnya menanti dengan sabar di dalam rumah. Membayangkan sang kekasih memeluk tubuhnya erat. Sungguh rasanya seluruh rasa lelah dan suntuk akibat bekerja kantoran hilang seketika.

Seperti yang telah dipaparkan sebelumnya, sekarang tepat tanggal satu bulan sembilan. Tepat hari ulang tahun Jeon Jeongguk yang ke dua puluh tiga. Hari ini, dengan menolak seluruh ajakan teman-teman untuk merayakan bersama, Jeongguk berencana untuk merayakannya berdua dengan Taehyung. Lebih tepatnya dengan cara makan malam di apartemen lusuh milik keduanya.

Jeongguk berniat memasak Steak makanan favorit sang kekasih. Normalnya seseorang yang tengah berulang tahun akan membuat segalanya menjadi tentang dirinya. Mulai dari menyediakan makanan favorit, membuat segalanya jadi warna kesukaan dan lain sebagainya.

Jeongguk tetaplah Jeongguk. Semakin tua tetapi semakin bodoh urusan cinta. Tak pernah sadar atau bahkan tak pernah ingin sadar bahwa telah dibutakan oleh perasaannya sendiri.

Pemuda itu mempersiapkan segalanya sendiri. Mulai dari tatanan meja, dekorasi dan lain sebagainya. Jeongguk mendudukan diri dengan puas. Makanan juga sudah siap, sepotong kue dengan lilin angka juga sudah menunggu untuk dinyalakan. Sekarang yang kurang hanyalah sang pujaan hati yang tak kunjung pulang ke rumah walau jarum jam sudah menunjuk pada angka delapan kurang.

Jeongguk menunggu dengan sabar tanpa terbesit sedikit pun niat untuk menelepon Taehyung.

Segalanya sudah sempurna sampai ia mendapat sebuah panggilan ponsel.

taetae

Decline | Accept

Jeongguk tanpa pikir panjang menarik simbol berwarna hijau.

"Taehyung, sayang? Kamu lagi ada dimana?" katanya masih dengan senyuman di wajah.

Seketika raut wajahnya berubah drastis ketika mendengar suara-suara tak nyaman dari seberang.

" _Mnnh_ , Jeongguk.." Jeongguk membatu di tempat.

"H-hari ini aku.. _Nnghh, terus.._ Tidak pulang, jangan tunggu aku- _hh_." Jeongguk berusaha untuk bernafas teratur. Lidahnya kaku tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

" _Haah.. Mmhm l_ _agi-_ " Ia mematikan sambungan telepon.

Lelaki itu masih terdiam menaruh ponsel di atas meja. Ia kembali mendudukan diri di hadapan meja yang penuh santapan lezat. Sesaat setelah termenung, tangan kanannya menjulur untuk menyalakan lilin dengan pemantik.

Kemudian meniupnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jeon Jeongguk." gumamnya terdengar kelewat menyedihkan.

Anak itu menyantap makan malamnya sendiri di tengah gemerlap kelap-kelip lampu tidur.

* * *

Taehyung menghela nafas kesekian kali tepat di depan pintu apartemen murahan milik Jeongguk. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang sampai detik ini. Takut melihat ekspresi kecewa yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya.

Lelaki itu kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya lagi.

 _'Kau pasti bisa Tae, kau pasti-'_

Pintu terbuka. Taehyung terhuyung hampir jatuh ke depan.

Ia mendongak. Mendapati Jeongguk yang menarik kedua alis.

"Taehyung sudah pulang?" katanya melipat senyum. Kemudian membuat jalan untuk Taehyung masuk.

"Kenapa tidak masuk, hm?" Jeongguk dengan intonasi lembut, seperti biasa.

Taehyung gelagapan. Dengan segera ia mengangguk cepat kembali mencoba untuk menenteng barang bawaannya. Saking salah tingkahnya, lelaki itu menjatuhkan beberapa tas belanja.

Jeongguk terus tersenyum. Tanpa sepatah kata membantu kekasihnya membawakan seluruh kantung berbahan kertas itu masuk ke dalam.

Taehyung terdiam dan masuk tanpa membawa satupun barang belanjaan.

Lelaki itu mendudukan diri di atas ranjang. Sedangkan Jeongguk kembali bersiap untuk pergi bekerja. Diliriknya meja di bawah. Sudah tertata rapih sepiring nasi omelet dan segelas air. Beserta dengan sendok dan garpunya.

"Aku berangkat Tae." Jeongguk melangkah mendekati Taehyung. Seperti biasa mengecup lembut pipinya. Sekilas terasa aroma parfum yang tak dikenali masuk ke dalam indera penciuman. Ia menarik diri meneliti pakaian Taehyung. Itu bukan kemeja miliknya.

Taehyung sadar akan hal ini. Ia membuka mulutnya tetapi tak keluar apa-apa.

"Tidak apa Taehyung.. Jangan pikirkan aku. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Jeongguk sembari mengusap pipi Taehyung. Ia menarik tangannya dan berbalik meninggalkan Taehyung.

Jeongguk berangkat bekerja. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang terduduk sendiri di atas ranjang. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca entah mengapa. Ia menghela nafas selagi berjalan menuju kulkas mencari air.

Saat menutup pintu lelaki itu melirik tong sampah. Dilihatnya dua lilin angka. Masing-masing berbentuk angka dua dan tiga. Matanya kembali membulat.

 _'Astaga Taehyung! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali..'_

Taehyung merasa sangat buruk setelah sekian lama.

* * *

Halooo, aku kembali!

Tentang Taehyung yang akhirnya luluh.

Taehyung: Tidak secepat itu ferguso.

 **Gasuga: hehe namjoon sebetulnya tidak seburuk yang kalian pikirkan... Semoga saja Jungkooknya enggak menyerah di tengah jalan nanti! Terima kasih banyak atas supportnyaaa! lovared: :((( aku juga inginnya begitu, pernah dengar kata-kata 'percuma ngomong sama orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.' itu benar adanya! jungoobook: Iya ya saking lamanya sampai berdebu... Terima kasih banyak yaaa sudah tetap support akuu! Ahenkohi: aku juga mau satuu Thea Tae: aku sudah buaat koo di wattpad tapi belum aku urusin lagi mindah-mindahin ceritanyaa**

Terima kasih banyaak yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca fics inii dan terima kasih juga untuk dukungannya T_T aku sangat terharu.. Jangan bosan-bosan nungguin aku ya. . Hehehee


	7. Chapter 7 : Kita

Masih di hari kedua pada bulan September. Sekarang pukul enam sore lewat sedikit. Taehyung seperti biasa, rebahan di atas kasur sambil menatap langit kamar. Pikirannya melayang semakin larut. Merasa tak enak hati pada sang kekasih. Lelaki itu akhirnya bangkit dan bersiap menyambutnya pulang.

Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membilas diri.

Setengah hingga satu jam telah berlalu. Tetapi Jeongguk tak kunjung pulang. Taehyung menatap kedua kakinya. Kembali bertanya-tanya tentang keberadaan sang kekasih.

Sesaat kemudian pintu terbuka. Taehyung sontak mendongak. Mengukir senyum di wajah manisnya.

"Gukkie!" katanya sembari berlari kecil merengkuh pinggang Jeongguk erat. Aroma parfum vanili ciri khas Taehyung harum semerbak mengisi rongga hidung pemuda itu.

 _'Kau harus sukses kali ini Tae!'_

Jeongguk memang senang bukan main. Tetapi tetap hatinya terus terasa nyeri. Melihat wajah lelaki yang sangat ia cintai. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Taehyung.

Taehyung menarik diri. Menatap Jeongguk dengan mata bulat berbinar seperti biasa. Selayaknya seorang bocah yang berharap diberi mainan.

Jeongguk berjalan mendekati meja. Diintili dengan Taehyung dari samping. Lelaki itu merogoh isi tas kerjanya. Mengeluarkan satu paket nasi boks jatahnya dari kantor. Isinya lauk favorit Taehyung, daging sapi diberi saus teriyaki.

Taehyung semakin bersemangat. Ia menduduki diri, menaruh kotak berisi makanan tersebut di atas meja. Menanti Jeongguk untuk duduk di sebelah atau menjadi tempat duduknya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Jeongguk sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan duduk di sampingnya. Lelaki itu justru sibuk memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam tas ransel. Taehyung mengikuti gerak-gerik Jeongguk dengan kedua matanya.

"G-gukkie, mau kemana?" tanyanya ketika Jeongguk telah selesai ganti baju dan memakai ransel.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja hyung. Hyung jangan tunggu aku ya." Jeongguk tanpa menatap wajah Taehyung sedikitpun.

Taehyung cemberut. Matanya setengah ingin menangis. Ia meremas ujung kaus miliknya kuat-kuat.

"Tapi Gukkie kan baru saja pulang.. Makan malam Tae bagaimana? Nanti malam Taetae tidur dengan siapa?" Celotehnya manja berharap Jeongguk berbalik dan mengurunkan niatnya. Justru yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Lelaki itu tersenyum mengelus kepala Taehyung.

"Maaf Tae, aku harus segera pergi."

Dengan begitu terdengar bunyi dari pintu yang tertutup. Tersisa Taehyung yang menatap kosong ke arah jari-jari tangannya. Gukkie marah. Jeongguknya sudah bisa dipastikan marah kepadanya.

Taehyung bangkit dan kembali mebaringkan diri di atas ranjang. Sama sekali tak bernafsu makan ataupun berniat menyentuh makanan tersebut.

Lama kelamaan kedua kelopaknya menutup. Tak kuat menahan kantuknya sendiri. Butiran air mulai membasahi pipi. Tetap Taehyung tak peduli.

.

Budak Cinta

Jeon Jeongguk x Kim Taehyung

[KOOKV]

Chapter 7:

Kita

.

* * *

Sekarang sudah terhitung tiga hari semenjak Jeongguk bersikap dingin seperti itu. Taehyung sekarang betul-betul merasa tak enak hati. Lelaki itu bahkan sama sekali tak mau menatap wajahnya. Melirik pun hanya dua tiga detik. Taehyung keki tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

Masalahnya sudah berbagai cara ia lakukan agar Jeongguk kembali bersikap seperti biasa. Mulai dari menaikkan kadar kemanjaan lebih dari porsinya, sampai angkat-angkat kaus pamer celana dalam pun sudah dilakukan. Apa Jeongguk sudah lelah dengannya? Apa Jeongguk sudah tak mencintainya lagi? Itulah satu-satunya yang dapat Taehyung pikirkan untuk sekarang.

Kemarin malam Taehyung melihat Jeongguk pulang dengan Jieun yang menggaet lengannya erat. Keduanya tampak sangat akrab. Ketawa-ketiwi seperti tak punya beban. Asal kalian tahu, saat itu Taehyung benar-benar cemburu setengah mati. Kalau saja diizinkan, ingin sekali rasanya Taehyung turun dan menjambak rambut indah wanita itu. Tetapi tentu niat itu ia urungkan. Mengingat kondisi hubungannya dengan Jeongguk yang sedang tidak baik.

Sampai di apartemen, Jeongguk bersikap seperti biasa. Hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan satu kotak berisi makan malam. Taehyung diam hanya buang muka. Menunjukkan kalau dirinya betul-betul marah. Entahlah apa yang telah merasuki Jeongguk. Lelaki itu justru tak mengacuhkan perilaku kekasihnya tersebut. Lantas apa yang dilakukan Taehyung selanjutnya? Lelaki itu sudah emosi sampai ubun-ubun. Kemudian melempari kekasihnya itu dengan sisir dan tepat mengenai belakang kepala.

Begitulah bagaimana Taehyung hampir kehilangan akal sampai saat ini.

Kembali lagi kepada tiga hari semenjak Jeongguk berubah sikap. Lelaki yang hampir menginjak kepala tiga tersebut lantas memutar otak. Tetapi tak satupun ide cemerlang keluar dari dalam kepalanya. Hal ini juga dipengaruhi oleh faktor yang telah mengganggu hatinya belakangan ini.

Karena itu, ia berencana untuk mengunjungi satu-satunya teman terdekat yang dimilikinya.

Taehyung berniat berkunjung ke rumah Ten sesaat lagi.

Sekarang lelaki itu sedang sibuk pilih-pilih baju. Setelah berkutat selama kurang lebih satu jam, akhirnya Taehyung menemukan setelan pakaian yang ingin dipakainya. Hari ini Taehyung pilih pakai kaus ketat tanpa lengan dengan motif garis-garis kecil hitam dan putih. Dipadukan dengan _skinny jeans_ hitam yang membungkus bokong dan paha montoknya sempurna.

Taehyung tersenyum puas menatap refleksi tubuhnya sendiri. Siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan lelaki kalau semuanya punya wujud dan bentuk seperti ini?

Sesaat setelah itu Jeongguk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pemuda itu terlihat kelelahan dari raut wajahnya. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mendapati Taehyung yang membatu menatap balik. Melihat Taehyung berpakaian seksi pun tak sedikitpun membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Justru insting protektifnya terbakar sekarang. Ingin sekali dalam benak menyuruh Taehyung ganti pakaian. Atau paling tidak mengganti kaus yang tengah dipakainya.

Jeongguk menahan sekuat hati. Kemudian menyalurkannya melalui senyuman.

Jeongguk melepas dasi dan kelengkapannya. Taehyung gugup meremas celananya.

"Uhm Jeongguk?" Jeongguk berdeham menjawab panggilan sang kekasih, masih sibuk merapihkan kelengkapannya.

"Aku mau pergi ke-"

"Boleh Tae."

"Huh?" Taehyung mengangkat pandangannya.

"Boleh Taehyung. Kamu boleh pergi kemana saja." Begitu katanya selagi melipat senyum. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati kekasihnya. Tak sadar Taehyung mundur selangkah.

"Mulai sekarang, kalau Taehyung ingin jalan-jalan atau pergi tak perlu meminta izinku terlebih dahulu. Oke?" Jeongguk sembari merogoh kantong celana mengeluarkan dompet. Mengambil uang sebanyak 20.000 won dari dalamnya.

Menyadari Taehyung yang masih bengong mencerna yang tengah terjadi, Jeongguk meraih tangannya.

"Nanti belilah sesuatu untuk makan malam ya? Jangan sampai lupa makan malam lagi seperti kemarin.." Jeongguk lagi-lagi melipat senyum. Taehyung mengenggam uang itu dan seraya mengangguk dan memasukannya pada dompet.

Jeongguk meneliti wajah Taehyung.

Wajah kekasihnya yang telah dipoles dengan _make up_ setengah tebal namun tak kampungan. Ingin sekali Jeongguk mengelus wajah Taehyung lembut. Mengungkapkan bahwa wajahnya sudah manis bahkan tanpa dipoles apapun. Tetapi, hal itu kembali diurungkan. Karena terlalu takut digaplok oleh Taehyung dan dituding telah mengahancurkan karyanya. Lelaki itu kembali melipat senyum menyedihkan sembari berbalik.

Taehyung diam dan mengepalkan tangan. Kenapa Jeongguk tak jadi memarahinya? Kenapa Jeongguk tidak komentar apa-apa soal pakaiannya? Padahal hatinya sudah cukup gembira ketika Jeongguk bersiap membuka mulutnya lagi. Berharap kekasihnya itu akan memberikan perhatian berlebih seperti dulu tentang pakaiannya.

Dengan langkah yang sengaja dihentak-hentakkan, Taehyung menutup pintu dengan kasar. Jeongguk mengedikkan bahu. Sekali lagi mengeluarkan nafas panjang.

Hari ini berjalan begitu melelahkan baginya.

Jeongguk kembali membunuh waktu sambil bekerja lembur seperti biasa di hadapan laptop. Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam. Lelaki itu semakin gelisah. Tak henti-hentinya ia melirik ponsel di pinggir meja.

Haruskah ia menelepon kekasihnya itu?

Ia menghela nafas menutup laptop dengan cepat. Jeongguk mengambil ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan ataupun panggilan masuk.

Dengan ini, Jeongguk kembali begadang menunggu Taehyung pulang.

* * *

"Hei V!" Ten dengan riang. Menyuruh lelaki berkepala pirang itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah mewahnya. Taehyung mengangguk membalas senyum.

"Jadi apa hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, hm?" Taehyung terdiam melepas sepatu. Menaruhnya rapih di atas rak.

"Uh, bisakah kita minum-minum dulu? Kau tak buru-buru kan? "

"Tentu V, tentu! Karena aku tahu kau akan bicara seperti itu, khusus untukmu, aku bawakan satu krat soju!" Taehyung tersenyum berterima kasih.

Sekarang Taehyung tak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

Haruskah ia bercerita tentang bagaimana semua ini terjadi?

Ini sudah botol kedua yang telah Taehyung teguk. Wajahnya sudah semakin memerah. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan tak karuan.

"V?" Ten yang masih sadar hampir sepenuhnya. Lelaki ini hanya baru menghabiskan 3/4 botol. Taehyung hanya berdeham. Tak jua memalingkan pandangannya dari gelas kecil tersebut.

"Kau masih-"

"Apa.. Apa kau pernah merasa.. Detakan jantungmu meledak?" Taehyung membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Huh? Maksudmu berdetak dengan sangat cepat?" Taehyung mengangguk. Ten terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Kalau itu sepertinya pernah? Entahlah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"A-apa kau merasakannya pada setiap orang yang kau temui?" Ten mengangkat kedua alis. Kemudian menggeleng setelahnya.

"Aku- _hic_ aku tak mengerti.." Taehyung memegang dada bagian kirinya.

"Jantungku selalu meledak-ledak ketika aku berada di dekatnya. Aku- entah kenapa selalu ingin dekat-dekat dengan anak itu. Aku tak mengerti, Ten." Ten hanya terdiam menyimak cerita temannya itu sambil menenggak Soju langsung dari botolnya.

"Aku tahu, tak seharusnya aku- _hic_ membiarkan anak itu masuk ke dalam hidupku sejak awal. Tapi aku-" Taehyung membenturkan kepalanya pada meja. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tertawa. Kemudian mengikuti perbuatan Ten dengan menenggak Soju langsung dari botol sampai habis.

"Tapi apa V?"

"Aku lebih dahulu menyukainya."

Dengan ini Taehyung tak sadarkan diri. Ten menghela nafas kembali minum.

"Menyedihkannya hidup jadi kita, V. Sampai kapanpun, kita tak akan pernah pantas punya hidup normal."

Ten tersenyum getir, perlahan ikut menutupkan kedua kelopaknya.

* * *

"Tae?" Jeongguk perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Kamar apartemen sunyi tak seperti biasa. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan arah sebaliknya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran sang kekasih.

Jeongguk bergegas mengambil ponselnya. Tentu, masih tak ada kabar dari Taehyung.

Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh pagi. Jeongguk menyeka gorden jendela. Di luar langit mendung sedikit merintik. Penyesalan kembali datang merambat dalam hati. Lelaki itu menyesali perkataannya kemarin malam. Kenapa juga ia harus bertingkah tak peduli begitu? Kenapa sampai-sampai tak menanyakan tujuan pergi kekasihnya itu?

Langit semakin mendung, Jeongguk semakin murung. Langit perlahan menangis, Jeongguk meringis tertimpa panci tak bisa fokus.

"Haah.. persetan semua ini." Jeongguk beralih melangkah mendekati meja dan mengambil ponselnya.

Taetae

 _Dialling…_

10 detik berlalu. Jeongguk mengetuk-etuk meja tak sabaran.

"Halo?"

"Tae? Sayang?" Taehyung dengan sekejap memerah dari seberang sana.

"M-hm?"

"Taetae lagi dimana?"

"Uh- Tae lagi di rumah teman.." jawabnya singkat. Jeongguk mengangguk dan kembali diam. Tak tahu harus bicara apa. Begitu pula dengan Taehyung.

"Uhm, mau Gukkie jemput?" Taehyung malu-malu mengangguk. Lupa kalau Jeongguk tak ada di dekatnya.

"Tae?"

"M-mau.." Jeongguk mengulum senyum. Kedua pipinya ikut merekah.

"Baiklah, kirim alamatnya sekarang ya?" Taehyung mengangguk dan berdeham. Tangannya sibuk memainkan ujung pakaiannya. Setelah itu panggilan terputus. Lelaki itu cepat-cepat mengetik alamat rumah Ten.

Taehyung melempar ponselnya sembarang. Menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal di pahanya. Taehyung kesengsem seperti anak remaja baru gede. Ten hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sembari menyesap teh hangatnya.

Setengah jam kemudian bel berbunyi.

Taehyung yang sedang sibuk mengunyah sontak menoleh. Hatinya kembali berdegup kencang. Ten menoleh dan berpikir sejenak. Bibirnya mengulum senyum iseng.

"Halo, aku datangg untuk jemput Taehyung." Jeongguk dengan senyum gantengnya.

' _Oho! Pantas saja, V sampai kesengsem begitu.._ _'_

"Aah~, kau kekasihnya, betul?" Jeongguk mengangguk. Pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Taehyung ada di dalam. Ayo masuk." Ajak Ten sambil dengan sengaja menggandeng lengan Jeongguk.

Lelaki yang usianya telah menginjak 27 tahun itu telah menantikan kedatangannya. Sontak cemberut melihat tindakan yang dilakukan Ten.

"Taehyung?" Panggilnya lembut.

"Mnh, Gukkie.." Rengeknya manja tak tahu malu. Melemparkan kedua lengannya ke udara. Minta digendong seperti biasa.

Jeongguk melipat senyum. Tak sadar menyeka genggaman Ten begitu saja. Ten mengangkat kedua alis. Terkesima dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh Taehyung dengan mudah ke dalam dekapan. Sesekali menciumi pipi Taehyung dengan lembut. Yang diciumi memerah. Dia tersenyum senang sembari melirik Ten. Kemudian mengacungkan jari tengah setelahnya. Ten hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan temannya itu.

"Gukkie ayo pulang.." kata Taehyung tak mengangkat wajahnya sedikit pun dari leher Jeongguk. Jeongguk mengangguk menyanggupi kemudian menuruni Taehyung dari pelukkan. Lelaki itu kembali merengek. Jeongguk mengelus pipinya sembari berkata, ' _nanti lagi di rumah ya?'_ Taehyung cemberut tetapi mengangguk. Meraih tangan Jeongguk ke dalam genggamannya.

Keduanya berjalan bergenggaman menghampiri Ten. Ten mendongakkan kepala dari ponselnya ketika Jeongguk mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Uh maaf, siapa namamu…?"

"Ten! Namaku Ten!"

"Ah! Ten, kami permisi dulu ingin pulang. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Taehyung dengan baik.." Ten mengangguk dan tersenyum. Taehyung tak suka. Mengeratkan pegangan tangannya.

"Tentu, tentu. Kasih kembali.." Ten mengedipkan sebelah mata genit. Iseng menjahili Taehyung. Taehyung menggeram semakin cemberut. Jeongguk mengangguk dan tertawa renyah. Kemudian berbalik menuju pintu keluar. _'Nggak boleh begitu_ _Tae_ _..',_ terdengar samar-samar ke dalam telinga Ten. Lelaki yang tak kalah cantiknya dengan Taehyung itu tertawa. Menghela nafas ketika terdengar pintu tertutup.

"Haah.. Pasangan yang sangat manis.." Ten melanjutkan bacaan bukunya. Sesaat kemudian terdengar ponselnya berdering.

 _From: V_

 _Message:_

 _Jangan suka cari mati._

Lelaki itu kembali tertawa menggelengkan kepala. Namun tawanya terhenti. Ketika melihat puluhan pesan singkat dari seseorang.

 _From: J_

 _Message:_

 _Kumohon Ten.. aku sangat mencintaimu. Tolong jangan menghilang seperti ini._

Lantas ia tak memedulikan pesan itu. Kembali menyesapi teh hangatnya.

* * *

Kembali lagi di kediaman pasangan 'manis' ini. Yang entah bagaimana caranya, keduanya selalu berakhir di pertengkaran.

Awalnya dimulai dari Taehyung yang _ngdumel_ tentang bagaimana Jeongguk yang tak lagi perhatian. Tidak lagi memberinya kasih sayang. Hingga puncaknya menuduh-nuduh selingkuh.

"Gukkie bohong! Gukkie sudah tak sayang Tae lagi.."

Taehyung beruraian air mata. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan semua perlakuan Jeongguk yang baginya sudah kelewat batas.

"Kenapa bicara begitu, sayang.." Jeongguk menyeka poni lepek Taehyung.

"Kemarin a-aku lihat Gukkie sama si tetangga jelek itu!"

"Cukup Taehyung." Tukasnya cepat. Taehyung membulat.

"Lalu juga kemarin Gukkie sudah tak mempedulikanku lagi.. padahal aku sengaja berbuat begitu supaya-" Taehyung menangis. Sedang Jeongguk tak kuat melihat Taehyung menangis seperti ini.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku.. aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu seperti itu." ucapnya berulang kali mendekap tubuh Taehyung erat. Beberapa menit kemudian tangisnya berangsur mereda.

"Gukkie jahat.." Taehyung masih mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher kekasihnya. Jeongguk mengangguk.

"Aku akui, tindakanku berlebihan kemarin.."

"Aku.. aku minta maaf Taehyung." Tentu, selalu Jeongguk yang mengaku salah.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu Jeongguk?" Dia menghela nafas. Kemudian menarik diri.

"Kalau kau tidak suka denganku yang kembali bekerja bilang saja. Aku-" Jeongguk memotong perkataan Taehyung dengan genggaman tangannya.

"Tidak, hyung.. memang aku yang salah. Aku tak ingin kau lari lagi dariku seperti dulu. Aku tidak mau mengekangmu seperti dulu."

"Aku mencoba untuk selalu mengerti kemauanmu, hyung. Tapi kurasa-"

"Aku memang sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah cukup buatmu."

Kalimat itu sontak membuat Taehyung membulatkan mata. Lagi dadanya terasa menyempit. Tak tahu harus berkata dan berbuat apa. Setengah hatinya berkata kalau ia harus terus membuat Jeongguk berpikiran seperti itu.

Betul adanya.

Jeongguk tak akan pernah cukup untuk Taehyung. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Taehyung tak akan pernah pantas untuk Jeongguk.

Seorang pelacur sepertinya, yang kesehariannya cari makan dengan menjajakan _cinta_ , tidak akan pernah pantas menerima bentuk cinta yang tulus seperti itu.

Taehyung hanya diam dan tetap pada keputusannya. Seperti ada batu di tenggorokan yang menahannya untuk bicara. Beberapa menit berlalu dengan diam. Jeongguk menanti tanggapan Taehyung atas pernyataannya barusan. Tetapi, nyatanya sang kekasih setia membungkam mulut. Jeongguk menganggap bahwa kekasihnya itu berarti setuju.

Perlahan raut wajah Jeongguk berubah. Lelaki itu tertawa terlanjur frustasi. Tak tahu harus mengapakan lagi hubungan ini.

"Sepertinya kau benar. Aku dan kau memang tak akan pernah bisa bersama." Jeongguk melepas genggamannya dan membuang wajahnya.

"Mereka benar. Hubungan ini tak akan pernah berhasil sejak awal. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan mereka sejak dulu." Jeongguk bangkit ranjang dan membenahi barang-barangnya.

 _'Tolong jangan buang aku, Jungkook-ah..'_

Lelaki itu semakin menunduk. Meremat kain celana yang dikenakannya. Mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan keinginannya untuk mencegah Jeongguk melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

"Karena itu, maaf." Ucap Jeongguk berbalik setelah membenahi barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

 _'Jangan katakan itu, kumohon.'_

"Aku tak sanggup lagi denganmu."

Taehyung meremas ujung kausnya semakin erat.

"Aku tak sanggup lagi dengan _kita_."

Katanya menatap Taehyung yang masih menundukkan kepala. Ia mengepalkan tangan. Semakin kecewa dengan Taehyung.

Lelaki itu melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu apartemen. Ketika tangannya ingin mengenggam kenop pintu, Taehyung akhirnya bicara.

"Haah, akhirnya. Aku juga sudah tak kuat hidup susah begini."

 _'_ "Kau tahu? Kau selama ini lelah berpura-pura kan? Begitupun dengan aku."

"Aku mengasihanimu. Bodohnya kau percaya selama ini dengan semua perlakuanku." Sunyi kembali mengisi jarak antara keduanya. Taehyung menoleh. Menatap Jeongguk yang tengah berkaca-kaca sesaat lagi ingin menumpahkan segalanya.

Taehyung pilih mengesampingkan perasaannya lagi. Karena dia percaya, ini semua demi kebaikan Jeongguk.

Akhirnya Jeongguk pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dan apartemen yang telah dihuni keduanya.

Taehyung menghapus air matanya sendiri. Merasa tak pantas menangisi Jeongguk setelah apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Lelaki itu membaringkan diri. Berharap ini semua hanya bagian kecil dari mimpi buruknya.

* * *

Haloo semua!

Sisa satu chapter lagi lho heheh.

Senantiasa aku mengucap terimaa kasih banyak untuk teman-teman yang masih setia menunggu, dan membaca cerita ini. Teman teman yang memberi review juga terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu!

Ayo sekarang kalian sudah bisa menebak belum kenapa Taehyung berlaku seperti itu pada Jungkook sejak awal? ;) sudah tahu belum perasaan Tae sebetulnya kepada Jungkook itu seperti apa?

 **jeonylosophy1: jangan nangis lagi doong:( lovared: :(( jk pun juga nyatanya enggak sanggup lanjutin hubungan ini:( btw makasih semangatnyaa virgiawan738: :(( hanya Taehyung yang tahu kapan ia akan bertobat..**

Terima kasih banyak dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya aka chapter terakhir hehee~


	8. Chapter 8 : Pilu Membiru

Dunia malam tak pernah terasa asing bagi V atau Vante.

Tiga tahun lebih meniti karir sebagai pekerja malam. Lelaki itu sudah paham betul pahit manisnya melacur di ibukota.

Kim Taehyung atau dengan nama beken V, sedang sibuk merias wajah sendiri. Menjadi kembang latar dengan penjualan nomor satu, membuatnya punya hak untuk memiliki ruangan pribadi. Salah betul jika kalian pikir kamar itu dibuatnya untuk melayani klien. Justru kamar itu satu-satunya rumah bagi Taehyung.

Tidak, diskotek ini, lebih tepatnya Diskotek _Your Stigma_ ¸telah menjadi rumah bagi Taehyung dan puluhan kembang lainnya.

Lelaki berwajah ayu tersebut merapihkan penampilannya sekali lagi. Meneliti bagian tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah. Dia melipat senyum. Memuji betapa memesonanya ia hari ini.

Tentu harus tampil memesona. Kalau tidak, mana mau om-om melirik. Tentu harus seksi. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kantong terisi.

Dua bulan sudah Taehyung kembali terjun di dunia malam setelah tiga bulan lalu vakum dari dunia perpelacuran. Tepatnya semenjak ditinggal mantan kekasih, Jeon Jeongguk, yang entah tak tau kabar sekarang.

Lelaki itu bukannya tak mau tahu, tetapi seperti yang kalian tahu, gengsi tetap nomor satu.

Sejak itu juga Taehyung mulai memutus hubungan dengan semua yang berkaitan dengan mantan pacarnya. Dimulai dari tak mengindahkan panggilan telepon dari Seokjin, pesan singkat dari Jimin hingga ganti nomor telepon dan pindah apartemen. Ia tak mau disangkut pautkan lagi dengan Jeongguk.

Meski hati tak pernah bisa dibohongi. Kalau setiap hari dirinya merindu sang kekasih.

.

Budak Cinta

Jeon Jeongguk x Kim Taehyung

[KOOKV]

Chapter 8:

Pilu Membiru

.

* * *

Sekali waktu Taehyung sudah tak tahan. Pergilah ia ke psikiater paling top dengan harap dapat menghilangkan semua rasa yang telah dirasakannya. Dokter itu bilang, katanya Taehyung hanya kesepian. Katanya lagi yang Taehyung butuhkan hanyalah teman, yang tentu tak ia miliki sampai saat ini.

Bicara tentang teman, Ten, salah satu dari dua orang yang Taehyung anggap teman, telah kembali pulang ke negara asal entah dideportasi atau apapun alasannya. Namjoon, alias RM atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _Daddy_ di kalangan para lacur, telah memutuskan pensiun beberapa minggu sebelum Taehyung kembali.

Jangan salah, Namjoon itu bukan klien bukan juga salah satu mantan Taehyung. Selama ini Namjoon adalah oknum yang menjadi penyalur para bunga ke tangan klien. Betul sekali, Namjoon adalah mantan muncikari sekaligus pemilik Diskotek Your Stigma.

Namjoon adalah satu-satunya yang menolong Taehyung saat ia kabur pertama kali dari rumah. Memberikan pakaian,makanan, dan tempat tinggal secara cuma-cuma. Taehyung jadi pelacur bukanlah atas suruhan Namjoon. Melainkan atas kemauan sendiri. Karena itu, Taehyung sangat menyayangi Namjoon layaknya kakak sendiri begitu sebaliknya.

Namun sayang seribu sayang Namjoon tak jadi pengecualian atas tindakannya yang memblokir seluruh koneksi yang bisa jadi pemicu. Taehyung hanya ingin melindungi dirinya. Tak kurang dan tak lebih.

Lelaki yang berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu akhirnya berangkat pergi bekerja. Soal umur, Taehyung memang sesungguhnya pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun. Saat itu sengaja berbohong dengan harap agar anak itu _ilfeel_ dengannya. Tetapi tetap saja, Jeongguk lebih pilih tutup telinga terhadap segala komentar dari orang di sekitarnya.

Lagu nyanyian penyanyi pop itu terus terputar mengalun keras. Taehyung semakin terpompa tak ingin cepat mengeras.

 _I don't wanna be alone tonight  
It's pretty clear that I'm not over you_

Taehyung memesan segelas vodka sebagai permulaan untuk mengawali malam yang panjang hari ini. Sembari mendudukkan bokong di atas kursi bar berwarna merah marun, lelaki itu telah mendapati seorang klien yang telah membuat janji. Lelaki setengah tua dengan setelan rapi dan berdasi.

Pun nyatanya lelaki itu juga telah memerhatikan gerak-gerik Taehyung sedari tadi.

 _I'm still thinking 'bout the things you do,_

 _So I don't wanna be alone tonight, alone tonight_

 _Alone tonight._

Akhirnya sang klien bergerak mendekat. Ditaruhnya sebelah telapak tangannya pada paha si manis.

 _Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new._

Ia mengelus semakin naik ke pangkal paha secara berulang. Taehyung harus bergerak semakin nakal. Ia tersenyum seduktif.

Meski manik dan hatinya kosong melompong.

 _Oh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger_

 _Dancing with a stranger._

* * *

Di sisi lain, ada Jeongguk yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan belasan dokumen di atas meja.

Dasi merahnya sudah dilonggarkan dari kerah. Rambutnya setengah berantakan. Raut wajah pun masih datar seperti biasa. Jeongguk telah bekerja tak henti sejak pukul delapan pagi. Karena baginya, bekerja adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat membuat ia lupa dengan segala hal. Terutama, soal mantan.

Jam sudah hampir menunjuk ke angka sembilan. Tetapi Jeongguk sama sekali tak menunjukkan akan berhenti. Meja kerjanya sudah berantakan. Kertas terkapar di mana-mana. Lelaki itu meyakinkan diri sendiri. Kalau ia baik-baik saja dan tak butuh istirahat.

Tok tok.

Pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk. Menunjukkan seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan rambut hitam legam. Pakaiannya rapih dan lengkap mengenakan setelan jas sama seperti Jeongguk.

"Gukk? Kau yakin tak mau pesan makanan apapun?" Kata lelaki itu sembari kembali menyesap segelas kopi di tangannya. Jeongguk mengangkat pandangannya dari kertas-kertas tersebut.

"Tidak hyung, terima kasih. Aku masih belum cukup lapar." Lelaki itu menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekat.

"Kau sudah mengucap kalimat itu jutaan kali hari ini." Jeongguk terkekeh sedikit dan melepaskan pena dari jari-jarinya. Setelah itu bergerak merenggangkan otot-otot yang telah menegang sedari tadi.

"Daripada itu, bagaimana kabar ibu hari ini?" Jeongguk memutuskan untuk memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada lelaki ini.

"Setiap hari ibu selalu membaik semenjak kepulanganmu, Jeongguk. Beliau bahkan sudah kembali bersemangat untuk terapi berjalan lagi." Jeongguk tersenyum membayangkan wajah ibunya. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku hanya bantu sedikit, Yugyeom. Sejak awal kaulah yang berandil besar, menemani ibu semenjak kondisinya kritis." Yugyeom tersenyum mendudukan diri di atas meja kerja Jeongguk.

"Omong-omong apa kau sudah baca koran hari ini?" Jeongguk mengangkat kedua alis. Kemudian Yugyeom bangkit dan menyerahkan koran tersebut kepada yang bersangkutan.

"Berita tentang kau yang bertunangan dengan Nayeon sudah tersebar luas sekarang." Jeongguk membaca dengan seksama.

 **Ahli waris dari** _ **Jeon Corporation**_ **akhirnya terungkap!**

 **Wow! Cantiknya tunangan si ahli waris ganteng Jeon Corporation.**

 **Penasaran? Buka halaman 000**

"Tak hanya itu, sekarang media dan khalayak umum juga tahu wajahmu." Yugyeom menatap wajah adik tirinya dengan iba.

Jeongguk menghela nafas entah sudah keberapa kalinya hari ini. Kemudian beralih memijit kedua pelipis. Berharap bisa mengurangi sedikit pening di kepala.

"Kalau bukan karena permintaan ibu, aku tak mau melakukan ini semua."

"Kalau bukan karena dicampakkan Taehyung kau tak akan melakukan ini semua. Itu yang lebih tepat kan? Ha ha ha…? Uh maaf aku tak bermaksud." Yugyeom menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jeongguk ketika ia menyebut nama mantan kekasihnya.

Jeongguk melirik bingkai foto yang tak jauh di atas meja kerjanya. Foto Taehyung dengan kamera kesayangannya, pakai kemeja biru dengan bordiran bunga mengelilingi kerahnya. Kedua mata melirik kamera dengan subtil. Taehyung terlihat sangat tenang dan kalem di foto itu. Cantik dan indah sekali. Hanya itu kata yang dapat Jeongguk temukan untuk mendeskripsikan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Foto itu dijepret pakai kamera kesayangannya, yang telah lama dijual untuk membeli _makeup_ yang Taehyung impi-impikan saat itu. Tenang, semua isi foto-foto Taehyung dan hasil jepretannya telah dipindahkan terlebih dahulu.

Jeongguk meraih dan mengelus kaca bingkai tersebut. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau benar. Jika bukan karena perpisahanku dengan Taehyung, aku tak akan mungkin ada di sini. Dan ibu, tidak akan kunjung sembuh, betul kan?" Yugyeom tersenyum. Adiknya itu memang selalu dapat mengambil hikmah dari segala masalah yang menimpanya.

"Kalau begitu gimana dengan Jajangmyeon dekat stasiun?"

Jeongguk mengalihkan pandangan setelah beberapa detik kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kutunggu kau di bawah secepatnya ya."

Dengan itu Yugyeom keluar dari ruangan.

Jeongguk berdiri mengangkat bokongnya yang sudah keram. Kembali meregangkan otot-otot tubuh dan sekali lagi melirik foto Taehyung di atas mejanya.

"Aku pergi dulu Tae.." katanya kemudian melangkah menuju pintu.

Selama perjalanan Jeongguk dan Yugyeom berbicara mengenai banyak hal. Mulai dari bisnis hingga pertandingan NBA kemarin. Sampai ketika mobil mereka terpaksa berhenti di persimpangan jalan karena lampu merah. Di pinggir jalan, terletak sebuah layar LED besar yang menampilkan berita saat ini.

Bukan, bukan itu yang jadi fokus Jeongguk sekarang. Melainkan ada sesosok laki-laki berkepala pirang dengan kaus oblong putih dan celana kulot menenteng plastik belanjaan di sebelah tangannya. Sedang yang satu lagi bergerak naik meraba layar tersebut dengan seksama.

"Taehyung..?" gumamnya pelan.

" _Diketahui pewaris perusahaan 'Jeon Corporation', Jeon Jeongguk telah berencana melangsungkan pernikahan dengan putri tertua dari perusahaan Im, Im Nayeon pertengahan tahun depan. Dengan adanya pemberitaan tersebut,saham dari perusahaan-"_

Mobil yang mengangkut Jeongguk dan Yugyeom akhirnya kembali berjalan. Yugyeom terus berceloteh tentang segala apapun yang ada di otaknya. Sedang Jeongguk masih termangu menatap ke luar jendela. Keadaan tak jauh beda ketika keduanya sampai di restoran. Jeongguk hanya 'iya-iya' saja menanggapi kakak tirinya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Tanda pesan baru telah terkirim ditujukan kepadanya.

 _From: taetae_

 _Message:_

' _Gujkie.. Te kanhen Gujkki. Hukkie jshaT tingGalim te srndieri'_

 _(gukkie.. tae kangen gukkie. gukkie jahat tinggalin tae sendiri)_

Jeongguk membatu menatap pesan singkat itu.

"Gukk? Ada apa?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng selagi tersenyum.

"Bukan apa-apa." Sembari mematikan ponselnya.

Malam semakin larut. Taehyung di dalam kamar apartemen mewahnya melarutkan diri bersama minuman keras seorang diri. Sadar kalau uang tak dapat membuatnya bahagia sedikitpun. (Kecuali kalau punya uangnya bareng dengan Jeongguk.)

Jeongguk pun juga sadar, kalau cintanya yang dipikir telah pergi, nyatanya masih tersimpan dan terbungkus rapih jauh di dalam lubuk hati.

Langit semakin gelap. Lagu-lagu galau terus berkumandang mengisi ruang di antara Taehyung dan minuman kerasnya. Hidungnya sudah terlanjur berlendir dan basah menangisi apapun itu yang bisa ditangisi.

 _Tak ada yang seindah matamu, hanya rembulan._

 _Tak ada yang selembut sikapmu, hanya lautan._

 _Tak tergantikan,_

 _Walau kita tak lagi saling_

 _Menyapa._

Hanya satu yang Taehyung harapkan malam itu. Memohon kepada Tuhan agar tak lagi diberi kesempatan untuk bernafas.

Karena satu-satunya alasan untuk terus hidup telah hilang tanpa ia disadari.

 **Fin**

* * *

Olaa semua!

Sedikit kukasih penjelasan. Taehyung di atas bilang kalau dia udah ganti nomer hp dsb, tapi kenapa bisa tau nomer Jeongguk dan sebaliknya? Karenaa dari awal Taehyung dan Jeongguk emang nggak bener-bener pengen udahan. Sama sama masih ngarep dan galon alias gagal move on sebenernyaaa..

Tenang saudara/i kisah cinta mereka berdua nggak berhenti sampai disini. Aku emang udah rencanain ada season duanya tapi masih belum tau kapan pastinya. Entah mau aku lanjutin di ffn atau aku publish duluan di wattpad.

Aku mau ngucapin banyaak terima kasih ke semua temen-temen yang udah luangin waktu untuk baca cerita ini dan selalu setia menunggu serta mensupport aku! Pokoknya kalian terbaik.(love)

(btw penggalan lagu di akhir dan judul chapter ini kuambil dari lagunya Kunto Aji yang menurutku cocok sekali untuk ini.)

 **JSBTS: YAAMPUN maafin ya updatenya lama TT_TT engga dipisahin ko, mereka kan masih megang hati satu sama lain o3o. jeonylosophy1: jangan ngambek dong kaak! jk punya alasan kenapa dia rehat dulu jadi bucin.. virgiawan738: apalagi jk, kuyakin dia uda gemes dari dulu.. guest: tentu doong makin seruu Jijah: aw terimakasiih banyaak! (love)**

Saya Jadenumb pamit undur diri dulu,

Sampai jumpa di season 2!

((yang bahkan saya sendiri nggak tahu kapan))

* * *

.

.


End file.
